The Wake-Up Call
by Hopeisforsuckers
Summary: Now that they are in High School the triangle mess hasn't been solved and neither Lucas or Riley are doing anything to change that. But now Maya is tired from it, she wants change, she wants to move on and that is when she meets Jordan. Will Jordan be able to be the wake-up call that Lucas needed to realize that he loved Maya?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, here I bring you my new story, I swear it will be better in the next chapters, I think this was an intro and i don't like it so much but oh well. I put some spoilers that i've seen from Season 3 but nothing too revealing tbh, just some quotes.**

 **Leave your reviews so I know what you guys think! Thank you!**

 **I do not own GMW.**

* * *

" _Do you still like… Yeah."_

 _"_ _I thought we stopped-I thought we were just friends- We're not."_

 _"_ _I choose to stop"_

 _"_ _They are my girlfriends"_

Indeed everything stopped, but not for good. It was now September and since June they had been dealing with their feelings and honestly Maya was tired. She believed that High School was for change and she wanted nothing more than to change this mess they were in. She still liked Lucas, Riley still liked Lucas and Lucas liked both, it had become awfully uncomfortable, until the point were Maya decided to not sit in front of Lucas like when they were in Middle School so Riley didn't felt either bad or jealous.

Maya gave some careless brushes to the white canvas, trying to get her mind off things but it was hard with everything going on. "Fuck." She said as she passed her hand through her hair.

Maya believed that he should have choose one of them by now, but he was even more confused and Riley apparently didn't wanted to move, she wanted things to remain the same, she didn't want the triangle to end. But Maya knew that it was because her best friend was honestly afraid of the other getting hurt. But Maya was done with it, since the beginning of High School Maya had been getting farther and farther away from Lucas and Riley, she had decided that she was the one in charge of her life.

Maya walked to chemistry class through the hallways of her new school, hell it was nothing like Middle School, everyone was more independent, tougher and even more rude sometimes. As she approached to her classroom she saw a glimpse of Lucas and Riley in their literature class, she sighed and looked at them for a second.

As time passed she saw how maybe Lucas seemed more interest on Riley than in her and she didn't ignore it, her best friend and the guy she liked seemed meant to be. It hurt her to the bones but it was truth, she saw them and she wonder why she let her feelings out in the first place, she had conceal them so good the last few years that everything was fine. It was Lucas and Riley, Cory and Topanga, they were meant to be and Maya felt so stupid for falling for Lucas, he was her best friend prince and Maya? She didn't had anyone.

…

Maya was in her locker, trying to get some books out, waiting for Riley and Lucas to come by, she had made her choice and she wasn't changing her mind. She felt how someone was approaching, although she wasn't seeing she knew how her clumsy friend walked, she didn't need to turn around, she could easily tell by the sound of her heels.

"Peaches! I haven't seen you since History class! You wouldn't believe what Lucas did! He totally left Mr. Boix with his mouth open, he asked him to read a poem out loud because he thought we weren't paying attention to the class but then Lucas recited the WHOLE poem, it was so roma-" Riley said excited, Maya didn't had to be genius to guess that Riley was mesmerized by Lucas, she knew her and she knew how he acted around Riley, she knew deeply that Lucas kept his façade of Prince Charming around her. Maya stopped Riley as she closed her locker with force, Riley jumped scared by the sound.

"Riley, bay window, bay window right now." Maya said seriously to Riley, Riley had a concerned look on her face, trying to figure Maya out. But Maya simply looked at her with sadness and disappointed. She wasn't mad that at the end of the day Riley was keeping the guy or that the guy preferred Riley, it did hurt a bit, a lot if she was honest.

But Maya was sure it was for the best, at the end of the day nothing good came to her. Both girls stared at each other for a few seconds before her other friends arrived.

"Hey girls, you want to go to the movies?" Farkle said as he put his hand on Maya's shoulder, she shrug. "Riley what happened?" Farkle said worried, Maya had noticed it before, Farkle was always taking care of Riley, and she knew that although he was with Smackle he loved Riley. But things would not turned out in favor of Farkle or Maya, because the persons they loved, loved each other.

"Yeah girls what happened?" Zay said looking strangely at both girls, trying to figure them out. Zay was known for being too honest and very intelligent, he always knew what was happening.

Maya rolled her eyes, run a hand through her hair and turned around to look at Lucas who was examining them quietly. "Sundance, bay window, bay window now." Maya said as she took her bag and walked slowly away from her friends. It would be hard, but at the end High School drifted people apart, right? And Maya wanted nothing more than be as far away from the thing that would cause her heart to break into a million pieces.

…

Maya and Riley were sitting in the bay window quietly, Maya felt the tension in the air, she felt how her best friend looked at her quickly but drifted her gaze when Maya would look back. Maya was about to tell Riley that she was nothing to be afraid of, at the end of the day the things would turn all right for her. But her actions were stopped when Lucas entered the bay window, he had a worried look too, both Maya and Riley opened the space in the middle he always occupied. It was time to get her heart broken, Maya breathed deeply and she thought _this is going to hurt_.

"I'm going to be very honest with you right now." Maya said without further introduction, both Lucas and Riley turned their heads and face her, both with worried eyes. "I've decided to officially stop, I'm getting myself out of this equation and I just, I'm just done with this mess. It has been months Lucas and you still have both of us at the edge." Maya said, she breath deeply trying to hold on the tears on her eyes. "I'm not going to be the obstacle between you guys, I just feel like I've done nothing but put this between you and I want you to be happy." Maya said seriously, Riley looked at her with a confused look, she had a frown on her face but Maya could see her eyes sparkling with happiness. And Lucas? Lucas had a panic and livid look on his face, it was like panic in his factions but his sea-foam eyes seemed like fire.

"What brought this on you?" Lucas said seriously, looking at Maya directly in her eyes, it was hurtful, because she knew he could figure her out, so she diverted her gaze from Lucas and stood up.

"We are in High School now guys, we've been more separated now, at least I've been getting a new perspective of things and I see you guys." Maya said as she stood up from the bay window and walked, her heart beating like a drum in her chest, she needed to calm down.

"You see what?" Lucas said standing up from the bay window, his voice in a deadly tone. Maya couldn't be more mad, she had seen them, she had feel them, she knew they were in love and know Lucas was trying to deny it? Maya turned around to face Lucas with rage.

"You love Riley Lucas!" Maya said a little bit too loud, Riley lift her head and looked at Lucas with hope, this only confirmed that Maya was making the right choice. "And she loves you." Maya said looking down, swallowing hard, she had the urge to sob but she restrained herself. "I've just been in the middle of it, you need to figure this out on your own, but I'm done with it." Maya said seriously, she lift her head and looked at Lucas, he was quiet, she could see the struggle on his face but it was because he was confused, at least that's what Maya told herself. Maya then faced her best friend that was still looking at both of them, Maya walked towards her and grab her hand and put her next to Lucas.

"The universe has told you in more than a thousand ways that you are meant to be." Maya said looking at the picture, Lucas looked at Riley with a bit of unsteadiness and Riley looked at him with love and hope, Riley took Lucas hand and smiled, Lucas smiled back. Maya felt a sharp ache in her chest, she diverted her gaze.

"It has always been Riley…?" Lucas said with a not so sure voice but still looking at Riley, not even looking at Maya.

"It has always been Riley." Maya said with her voice drowning at the end of the sentence. She then proceed to walk to towards the bay window, she got out and turned around a second to see the happy couple smiling at each other. A tear fell from Maya's eyes and she turned around and walked away from the apartment, she wanted to do nothing else than to forget.

The only thing she missed is that Lucas looked at her when she turned around.

…

"It just sucks mom, everything sucks." Maya said as she was on the bar of the Diner Katy worked in at night. She was cleaning the counter while Maya was lay down, her face in a pout, there were some people in the Diner, usually families but no one in the countertop.

"Baby girl I hate to see you like this, isn't better that you just be honest?" Katy said looking worriedly at her daughter. She caressed Maya's hair and Maya sighed. "You like Lucas too, you have the right to like Lucas. I'm not an idiot, I've seen the way he looks at you and he likes you too. Maybe he's confused about his feelings." Katy said trying to fix everything, but she was as scared as Maya, she didn't wanted that her daughter went through a heartbreak.

"They belong to each other, I mean, everyone knows, I know it." Maya said as she straightens herself to look at Katy. "I was just the stupid best friend that falls in love with her best friends' boyfriend." Maya said a little bit disappointed. "That's me being honest mom, I just need to get away from that mess, I need to focus on me." Maya said playing with her curls, she felt someone sitting next to her but she didn't wanted to turn around.

"Then you have to understand that Lucas isn't the only guy you'll meet. There are plenty of guys that would want you. You're beautiful and kind, maybe a little bit tough but when they get to know you, they'll see." Katy said looking at her daughter ith sweetness. "If you really think and it's real what you said then you have to get over Lucas, remember _the pain is inevitable but to suffer is optional._ Go out with other guys and get distracted, It will be good for you to know someone else." Katy said as she finished setting everything up and taking her little notebook to put the orders in. Maya sighed and stayed a few seconds looking at the void, trying to accept the fact that she NEEDED to move on.

"I support that." The guy next to her said, he had this low sexy voice that gave Maya chills. She still didn't wanted to look at the guy but she felt the heat on her cheeks, Maya was totally unaware that the guy was listening and maybe even looking at her. Katy giggled and Maya looked at her with killer eyes but with a nervous smile.

"What would you like to have honey?" Katy said to the guy next to her, Maya still didn't wanted to look but she felt the urge to giggle, was she being hit on?

"I don't know, what would this beauty like?" The guy said, Maya could feel her eyes piercing through her, Maya turned around to look at the guy, trying to diminish the spark on her eyes. Maya looked at the guy that was sitting next to her, he had this dark black hair, his eyes were a dark brown, the dark brown Maya liked to use when she painted wood in her painting, she had this charming half smiled that made Maya blush, he was piercing her with his eyes that had a singular spark. Maya breathe and tried to canalize this new goal she had.

"I want a chocolate milkshake and maybe we can share it" Maya said smiling a bit carelessly to look a bit more uninterested, truth is she was pumped. "Please mom." Maya said facing Katy and telling her with her eyes to go away so she could talk to the mystery guy, Katy got the message quickly and entered the kitchen. "So-" Maya was about to say when the guy cut her quickly.

"I like your eyes and your smile" the guy quickly said examining her, Maya felt the blush intensifying in her cheeks, she played with her hair and laughed a little bit awkwardly, she hadn't experience this with anyone, everyone simply just didn't seem interested enough to like her or even flirt with her. The guy then took a strand of her hair and look at it. "But your hair remains me of fire and sun, I feel a rush every time I see you on the hallways." The guy said looking at the long curl he was holding and then linking his gaze with Maya's.

"Do you… Do you know me?" Maya said a little bit dazzled by the attention given by the guy. The guy let go the strand of hair and smiled with a charming smiled, he looked at her up from down, like he was mesmerized with her.

"My name is Jordan, I'm from your High School, and I'm in junior year." Jordan said a little bit direct, he was like Maya in that way and she looked at him interested to know. "I've seen you since day one, I've seen you with your other freshman friends but you took my breath away." Jordan said looking at Maya; she could feel her heart beating heart in her chest but not in a bad way like just hours before but with emotion.

"I- I just…" Maya tried to figure the words out but she couldn't process what she was hearing, she didn't thought anyone would be interest in her at least no one lese than Lucas. But then she realized she was being stupid, this was her chance and she needed to be herself, she took a deep breath. "Would you like to go out sometime?" Maya said her words came quickly and a little bit clumsy but when she looked at Jordan he was smiling, clearly happy.

"You took the words out of my mouth beautiful." Jordan said as he stood up from the chair, Maya laughed. "Goodbye Beautiful." Jordan said as he whispered in Maya's ear, she felt goose bumps erupting in her skin, she closed her eyes for a second, she felt so hot, her cheeks burning. She opened her eyes and she saw the money of the milk shake in the counter table, she turned around and Jordan was gone, she smiled.

"So how was it?" Katy said as she came out of the kitchen with the chocolate milkshake and place it before Maya.

"I'm going on a date…" Maya said with a smiled as she looked at the door of the diner, it was time to move on, goodbye Lucas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, thank you for all your sweet reviews I'm kind of motivated to write this story, I'm beyond happy with your reviews. And to my last** ** _guest_** **I just wanted to say that you figured me out, so here's your wish!**

 **I do not own GMW! I'll try to update this soon!**

 **Oh and for the _Guest_ YES THIS IS A LUCAYA STORY**

* * *

That night Maya couldn't sleep to well, mainly because she was still somehow shocked that a handsome guy from two years above her grade had asked out, or technically she had asked him, she couldn't stop the tickles she was experimenting on her stomach. She tried to picture where he would take her, he was a little direct and rough but Maya had no problem with that, she imagined scenarios in her head of their first kiss, or even more. Nonetheless the thrilled went away when she began thinking about Lucas and Riley, tomorrow she would see them, officially as a couple… She couldn't deny it, it hurt as hell to even think about it, but after all she had drove them back together and Maya believed that people that meant to be together would eventually find the way back to each other and that was Riley and Lucas.

She tried to get them off their mind but every time she closed her eyes she picture Riley and Lucas kissing, Riley and Lucas holding hands, Riley and Lucas being girlfriend and boyfriend, Riley and Lucas being a couple. It hurt, because she needed to conceal her feelings once again but this time she would try anything to move on, that's what she needed, she needed to move on and this will be the time. Maya never picture she would be jealous of her best friend but this time she was, she was jealous that Riley ended up with Lucas but it wasn't her best friends fall, maybe yes she was beyond flirty with Lucas, but Lucas didn't deny the feelings he had for Riley, he didn't even bother to stop Maya and letting go of Riley, he didn't even bother to say his decision out loud which burn Maya's veins with rage. _Fuck Ranger Rick_ , she thought, enough was enough and she wouldn't be pinning over Lucas, over his lovely sea-foam eyes or his strong arms, or his kind personality that drove a smile to her face, _stop Maya_ , she was punishing herself really. She even cry a bit at 2:00 o' clock, she had a nightmare about Lucas telling her she wasn't worthy and Riley was everything in the world, that if Maya disappeared no one would mind. Maya didn't deny that the dream was just a way of canalizing what she was thinking, she would be in pain for a while but she remembered what her mother said, _suffering is optional,_ and she wasn't planning on suffering.

…

Maya was tired; she was wearing a short black skirt with some boots and a white shirt. If she was honest she got the first thing she saw in her closet, she was going to be late, she made sure she texted Riley to tell her she couldn't pick her up in the way to school because she was late. She pray that Riley didn't thought it was because Maya was hurt because the whole Lucas deal and then she would began being passive aggressive or something, but deep inside Maya was glad she didn't had to pick Riley up for the Lucas thing, she didn't wanted to see or know about it. She turned around in her cornered to get her books for the next class she had and she found Riley, Zay and Farkle. Riley turned around and smile, Maya smile back although her chest was burning with the thought of how hard this was going to be.

"Heeeey Maya, what's up?" Zay said hugging her, tightly it made Maya feel a bit awkward about the whole thing it was like Riley had told them about… Fuck Riley told them about the Lucas thing.

"Good Zay, now can you get off my back." Maya said angrily, Zay in a second had stopped hugging Maya and was now hiding behind Farkle. "You told them?" Maya said looking at Riley, her eyes narrowed.

"I had to" Riley said a little bit clumsy. "You did it after all, it wasn't me, it was you and it was destiny that you realized how the world was suppose to be." Riley said like a spat and Maya felt a sharp ache.

"But just why you had to spilled it like that?" Maya said angrily, it wasn't really her position to say anything like that, Riley could tell anyone how she and Lucas got together, but Maya wasn't just ready yet to let it all out.

"I just, I'm just happy Maya." Riley said then in an apologizing tone, Maya rolled her eyes trying to get her anger in control; she needed to swallow her words.

"Riley, I'm happy for you that's it, I just would've like to be there when you told them about it!" Maya said with a fake voice but neither Riley or Zay pick it up, she look at Farkle who had a weird and sad look on his face too, she sighed. "I'm just tired, I didn't sleep well…" Maya was saying as she opened her locker and look for her books but Riley interrupting her squealing.

"There's Lucas! There's my boyfriend." Riley said loudly, waving her arms saying hi to Lucas. Maya sighed, it wasn't going to be easy, she closed her eyes for a second but she could felt that Lucas was already there, she smiled awkwardly and he smiled back, awkwardly as well.

"Hi Maya" Lucas said a little bit unsteady; Maya knew he wasn't sure how to act on it. Maya just nodded and a fake smile drew on her face.

"Hey" Maya said a little bit to cold for anyone, they looked at each other, those sea-foam eyes that Maya was so fond of had just a feeling of disappointment and a bit of sadness, Maya had become able to figure Lucas fast, but she wasn't sure why he was even giving her this look.

A few more seconds passed and a tension in the air grew, Maya supposed it was enough to get Riley mad since she quickly Riley took a hold of Lucas, her boyfriend, and grabbed him and pulled him besides her.

"So baby, what are we doing tonight?" Riley said flirty to Lucas, looking at him with dreamy eyes, Maya just turned around to face her locker. It didn't took a genius to know that for a while Riley will be very protective of Lucas in regards to Maya and although Maya hated the fact that she had to get away from Lucas, she try to be cool about it, after all this was Riley's happiness and Riley's happiness came first.

"I thought we were going to the movies as always." Lucas said awkwardly and Riley just giggled, it was like she was trying to make Maya jealous? Maya tried to whole her breath to calm down, she knew how her best friend was when she felt insecure and she didn't blame it on her, it was just one of her traits.

"But can't we go just the two of us like to dinner or something?" Riley said caressing Lucas chest with her hands, looking at him like she was looking at a hero. Nonetheless an angry Farkle quickly cut of Riley.

"We've this tradition since seven grade, you can't just blow us off." Farkle said angrily, he was getting red and Maya knew why, she wanted to get red as well. "I mean we're all happy you got together but you can't just dish us for your freaking relationship." Farkle said a little bit too loud, there was an awkward silence, Riley looking at Farkle confused, she was clearly trying to figure him out.

"Farkle is right Riley, we shouldn't dish them we could go on a date tomorrow" Lucas said trying to diminish the tense environment that formed out of Farkle's burst. After that they began talking with Farkle and Zay about what were the plans for the night, what movie they would see and where they would see it, who was going to take the snacks, etc.

Maya groaned and just keep looking at her locker, she didn't wanted to look at the happy couple, she knew this was a thing she should get over with but she couldn't help that her breath shortened when she heard him and her laugh, or when she heard her referring at them as _we._ Usually The Hive Five always did movie night on Friday, all of them but Maya didn't felt comfortable enough to go, she needed and excuse. She tried to put her earphones on when someone walked towards her, he did not only interrupted her actions, he interrupted the whole conversation between the guys.

"Hey Hart" Maya turned around and smile, she almost forgot about Jordan. "So I have our date planned but what our should I pick you up?" He said with a low voice and a smirk, Maya blushed, he was so honest and she loved it. Maya doubted a little what to answer since she only had dated Huckleburry on Topanga's and hell she wanted to get as far away from there. "By the way you look gorgeous today." Jordan said seriously, looking at Maya with a certain light, she giggled.

"What should I wear?" Maya said, she needed to know what to wear, she said it batting her eyelashes, she needed to be attractive and although she knew her cheeks were beyond red and that her friends were seeing her in action she didn't mind, this was for herself.

"I'm thinking something confortable, you look beautiful in that but I guess you'll prefer a pair of jeans instead on the skirt." Jordan said looking at Maya with a smirk, he had this secure tone of voice that made Maya's heart beat faster, it wasn't just the fact that he was being attentive to her, he was very attractive and older and more mature and they seemed to fit with each other. "Um but I'm not going to lie, I would love to see your legs" Jordan said putting a hand on his neck and looking at her with hunger, Maya felt goose-bumps erupting in her skin.

"Pick me up at 7, would ya?" Maya said clear, with a smile on her face and she just stayed there, it was a little bit out of the blue how soon he asked her out, Maya couldn't deny she loved the attention given to her.

"See ya at seven beautiful" Jordan said and Maya nodded, then he got two steps near Maya and grabbed her hip, Maya felt dizzy for the sudden movement and then he gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek. "Can't wait" he whispered on her ear before letting go the grip he had on her. Maya bite her lower lip and followed him with her gaze until he turned away from the hallway, she then turned around to face her friends, they were looking at her impatiently. Zay had an upset and confused face, Farkle had an intrigue look, Riley had her happy face on it was clear she was now a little bit relieve that Maya had another interest but Lucas? He had his gaze darkened and clearly had his jaw clenched.

"What?" Maya said trying to shake the weird looks her friends were giving her but she couldn't hide the smile she had, she bite her lower lip.

"Is that…?" Zay said pointing at the direction the guy left, trying to get the pieces of the puzzle together.

"That's Jordan Archibald! He's one of the most popular guys at the school isn't he?" Riley said squealing and Maya rolled her eyes, it was typical of Riley to know this stuff, she actually wasn't even aware that he exist, Maya was focused on her own mess and her own life to be thinking of anything else.

"He plays for the rugby team and it's on the art club" Farkle said looking at Maya with intrigue, trying to figure what was all this about. "He is indeed very popular, his in Junior year right?"

"How do you know him anyway?" Lucas then said seriously, Maya looked at him with indignation eyes. Why the hell he even cared? It wasn't like she needed to give anyone and less of all him an explanation, she narrowed her eyes and Lucas was as mad at her, she knew him too well.

"Why doesn't even matter, it's my life and I don't have to say everything to you." Maya said looking directly at Lucas, clearly the message was for him, the boys got that but Riley didn't catch a thing.

"Peaches tell me all about it while we go to History! Please!" Riles said clearly hype about all the events, Maya smiled too, she loved when Riley was all bubbly and not at all mad about Lucas, they linked their arms as they walked towards Cory's class, the boys behind them- "So how do you meet him?" Riley asked her friend sweetly.

"It was actually yesterday, after I…" Maya said a little bit awkward but she tried to hide it. "After I left your house I went to my mom's dinner and we just got to talk." Maya said smiling, she bite her lip, she could feel how Lucas was piercing her with his eyes. "Apparently he has been watching me since we arrived to High School, he was so… I don't know flirty with everything." Maya said looking at the floor squeezing Riley's hand as her friend screamed with emotion.

"What I just saw was like HOT! He's totally beyond into you and he's older!" Riley said happily for her best friend. Maya blushed, I mean it was truth that he had been very touchy with her, only Lucas was very touchy and it just felt weird but good too.

"Whatever he seems like a creepy creep creep" Lucas said behind them with a frown draw on his face, but girls looked at him confused. Riley and Maya entered their history class; Riley sat down on her seat along with Farkle.

"Well I don't need your opinion Huckleburry" Maya said as she was getting into her sit. "I'm going out with him anyway." Maya said in an annoying voice tone, she realized what she was doing, was she? No she couldn't Riley was right there, but she seemed like she was trying to make Lucas jealous, but it couldn't be. Maya actually liked Jordan, she found him nice and she wanted to see how their date went and if it would lead them to something else, she couldn't be thinking about Lucas.

But it was hard.

Lucas had a dark gaze and he wasn't even trying to hide how bothered he was about the whole date thing. Lucas sat down in his seat "Whatever" he spat before Maya looked at him with exasperated eyes and turned around, Riley was looking at him with suspicion so Lucas tried to focus on the lesson.

But it was hard.

In reality Lucas was beyond mad, was he? No he couldn't be Riley was right there, but he seemed like he was jealous because of Maya's date? He tried to deny it, he tried to convince himself that it was because Maya was dishing them for his date and he couldn't dish them with Riley. But he realized that the thought of Riley and him had barely crossed his mind when he wanted nothing more than to push away Jordan when he was touching Maya that way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovely readers, Thank you for the sweet reviews, I think this is my only story that has gotten reviews so fast. Thank you everyone for your sweet reviews, for the followings and the favorites, I hope you continue enjoying the story. Leave me more reviews to see what you think about the story and any suggestion, I love to hear you guys!**

 **So this chapter I really checked it and I wanted to make it good but it's a transition, in the next chapter you'll see Maya's and Jordan's date which is going to be wild.**

 **Btw I'll update Arranged tonight, or I'll try!**

 **I do not own GMW but fuck I hate that Lucas didn't made a decision, don't you?**

* * *

"I love your outfit!" Riley squealed as Maya got out of Riley's closet in the outfit she choose to her date, Maya looked at herself in the mirror and smile.

She was wearing dark tight jeans, her Dr. Martin black boots and a loose sleeveless white shirt, the shirt had a low cut on it's arms which gave everyone a side view of Maya's abdomen and black bra but she cover it up with one of her leather black jackets. She loved that outfit it remind her of the clothes she use to wear before Shawn gave her new clothes, she loved her new clothes but this kind of outfit remembered her of the tough girl she was, plus she thought it matched a little with Jordan's outfit, he always wore dark colors.

"I'm just missing a little bit of make-up" Maya said as she picked her backpack and looked for her make-up baggie, Maya wanted to look good, she didn't know where Jordan was taking her but she was beyond thrilled. He was older so she assumed that it would be a much more serious and mature date than the one she had with Lucas last year, she wanted to look older and even a little bit racy.

"So does he know you're here? Is he going to pick you up here?" Riley said as she took some movies out of her desk where she usually kept the movies she like, today she was the one who was picking the movie. Generally the six clique would gather up in the Matthews household, the girls picked a movie one Friday and the next the boys would pick a movie, it was balance, but since Smackle was going to arrive with Farkle today and Maya wasn't staying then it was Riley's decision.

"Yes, he caught me when I was walking to art class and I gave him your address." Maya said smiling to Riley as she found her eyeliner and drew a thick line on her eyelid, she then took the mascara and put some in her eyelashes.

"Maya, you got to tell me everything! I'll go to your house tomorrow" Riley smiled as she looked at her best friend who had set a focus expression since she was trying to make her eyelashes look well. "And tomorrow you could help me to pick an outfit for my date with Lucas!" Riley said, she wasn't trying to hurt Maya but she wanted to see her reaction, Maya stiffened.

Then someone ring the bell.

Both friends looked at each other as smiles drew on her face, usually no one used to ring the bell to the Matthews household, they simply entered the window, so there's was just one option, it was Jordan.

Both Maya and Riley run to the living room and basically collide with the wall that had the answer machine, Riley pressed the button.

"Yeah?" Riley said excitedly with a little squealing in her voice, Maya looking at her excitedly, she rose her eyebrows and smile began drawing on her face.

"It's us Riley, Smackle didn't wanted to take the fire escape." Zay said with a doll air, both girls sighed as Riley grimaced and just pressed the other button so their friends could come in.

"Could you open? I'm going to get the movie and put my fluffy socks!" Riley said patting her best friends shoulder, Maya groaned and nod, Riley smiled and walked towards her room. It wasn't that Maya didn't wanted to see her friends but she definitely wasn't planning on seeing Lucas before her date with Jordan, it would messed up her mind.

After Jordan invited Maya out that day things hadn't go very easy-going between her and Lucas. After their little argument in class history they hadn't been able to stand each other during the rest of the day, Lucas had been acting weird and annoyed the whole day with Maya… and Maya wasn't cutting him any slack, she was even more irritated with his attitude. They paired them up together for a physics project that would be almost 40% of their grade that period but Maya quickly got mad when Lucas said he would be doing all the work by himself, Maya threw some slight insults at Lucas and Lucas didn't hold it back, the teacher almost sent them to the principal office but they ' _apologize_ ' to each other so that the teacher would think it wasn't something too serious. Then on the cafeteria things went even worst, Zay caught Jordan looking at Maya at lunch, although Maya just smiled Lucas began getting annoyed and when she thought of even making fun of him, he growled at Maya saying that enough was enough and he got up and left. Maya didn't know what he had but she wasn't repairing anything, he had been an asshole to her the whole day and generally to everyone. Maya wondered for a second if he was a tiny jealous of Jordan but she dismissed her thoughts completely, he was with her best friend and he had choose Riley, there wasn't any possibility.

Maya open the door to her friends, that day Zay and Lucas were in charge of the snacks they were going to eat so they had like a ton of microwave popcorn with different candy, obviously chocolate. Farkle and Smackle were holding the drinks and each other's hand, they all smiled when Maya opened the door, except Lucas whose expression was unreadable but his eyes were lingered to Maya.

"Hey guys!" Maya said as she hugged her friends as they came in and settle down on the Matthews living room, dropping the drinks on the kitchen and their coats on the couch, getting confortable to watch the movie. Lucas was the last one who came in and Maya wasn't planning on greeting him. Maya made a sulk , she quickly moved and tried to walk away from him to avoid the confrontation, she didn't wanted to be upset before her date but he called her.

"Maya wait" Lucas said without prelude. Maya stopped, she rolled her eyes, she didn't wanted to do this but she didn't wanted to left things like this.

"What do you want Huckleburry?" Maya said as she walked towards Lucas, she saw a little bit of relieve in his expressions when she talked.

"I'm… sorry for today, I wasn't in a good mood and I took it out on you." Lucas said clearly regretting his behavior, the shame on his voice was clearly visible, his sea-foam eyes found her baby blue eyes and stared at her warmly.

Maya felt her cheeks blushing, she bit her lower lip, she didn't wanted this, she didn't wanted to like him anymore but it was too difficult with him looking at her in that way, Maya look skeptically at him. "Okay Sundance, you're forgiven for being an idiot today but you're going to have to carry my notebooks for a whole week" Maya then said triumphantly, Lucas chuckled and looked at her fondly, Maya felt her heart skipping a beat.

"Fine" Lucas said with a smile on his face, their gazes linked in a moment, the eyes of both sparkling, Maya knew she shouldn't stare at him like that but it was like she was hypnotize but him, their stare-down lasted more time that she would like to admit but their bubble burst when Riley's voice drowned the room.

"Lucas!" Riley said running towards her boyfriend, she rose to her tip-toes and gave him a sweet kiss just in the corner of his mouth, Lucas then looked at Riley fondly and gave him a prince-like smile that Maya thought didn't fit him quite well, Riley took a hold of Lucas' hand and then she glowered at Maya. "Hasn't Jordan arrived?" Riley said a little bit too cold, Maya made a grimaced, she didn't expected her best friend to be so protective, she had a date.

"Nope" Maya said a little bit disappointed, she shouldn't be gushing over Lucas, she should've been thinking for her date with Jordan. She took a deep breath as she checked her cellphone, it was 7:15, maybe this wouldn't be the perfect date she was expecting.

"Don't worry Maya, he's a cool guy, he probably wants to be fashionably late." Zay said with a confident air, Maya smiled as she sat down next to him and took some of the popcorn he had between his arms.

Maya couldn't deny she was a little bit disappointed, it wasn't bad enough that her date was late but even more than the guy she like was there giving her best friend flirty looks and French kisses, Maya put her feet up in the coffee table of the Mathews as she looked at the TV without much excitement.

Suddenly the bell rang, everyone froze and Maya quickly looked at Riley who was looking at her too. The bell rang once again and Maya passed over Zay, almost making Zay drop his popcorn and flashing him and everyone really her bra because she wasn't wearing her leather jacket at the moment, but she couldn't care less, as soon as she stood up, she collide once again against the wall that had the answering machine and quickly pressed the button.

"Yes?" Maya said, she could swear she was almost squealing like her best friend, her tone was a little bit too high and she could barely hide the smile.

"Hey Maya, I'm here" Jordan's voice said through the answering machine, Smackle and Riley's smile went wider and they began screaming loudly because of the emotion, Maya laughed.

"I'll be down in a second" Maya said with blush on her cheek and then she let go of the button and began jumping with her friends, the boys stared at them giving them judging looks but they couldn't care less but when they stopped the jumping Maya could swear she caught a glimpse of Lucas' sea-foam eyes a little darker and his jaw clenched.

"I have to go and grab my jacket!" Maya then quickly said as she run towards Riley's room.

"Don't forget to put some perfume on!" Riley said behind her as she chase her best friend that was running wildly through her house.

Maya arrived to Riley's room, she took a glimpse at her outfit and smiled, she put her leather jacket on and then pulled her wild her out, she had try to straighten it a bit to make it look more controllable but she had given up when she saw there wasn't much she could do if she wanted to get fix fast. Maya began packing everything in the little purse she had planned to take and began packing her make-up, her phone, some gum, etc. She then looked at herself in the mirror once again and then her best friend arrived and splashed her with a ton of perfume.

"It's enough Riley!" Maya said coughing as she shook her arms to make the perfume dissipate in the air, Riley laughed and made a mug.

"You look beautiful and you have to text me how it goes!" Riley said as she hugged her best friend, Maya didn't saw it coming but she hugged her best friend tight too. "I'll be watching you from Auggie's room" Riley said in a little whisper and Maya laughed.

Maya quickly run down the apartment and entered the living room, all of her friends began cheering and saying goodbye to her friends with an thrilled smiled on her face, she had to hurry, she didn't wanted that Jordan waited for her too long, As she saw goodbye and was about to close the door she caught a glimpse of a scowling Lucas, but she wondered if she was really picking Lucas' real emotion. Maya rose a brow and quickly walked down the stairs, this was going to be her first real date, she wouldn't count Lucas' date anymore, Maya could feel her heart on her throat, it had been a while since Maya felt this annoying butterflies in her stomach but how couldn't she? She opened the door of the Matthews building to find a bouquet of sunflowers and Jordan with a leather black jacket and a charming smirk holding them.

Maya smiled.

"Mrs. Hart" Jordan said with a tone of gallantry as he walked towards Maya and handed her the bouquet of yellow flowers, the scent of the flowers hypnotize Maya and she felt how her cheeks began to blush even harder.

It was funny really, Jordan looked like this hardcore guy that was just too cool or too popular to even give this kind of details and gifts to a girl he was interested in, but he had shown that he was the type of guy who did this kind of think, with the milkshake and the flowers, Maya felt overwhelm.

Not overwhelmed in a bad way, she felt overwhelmed by the attention given to her, she wasn't used to it at all, well at least not in this area. Maya only felt that she was recognized on the art room but outside she felt invisible and unimportant; She had good grades but she didn't got A's all the time, she was nice sometimes but people got scared of her easily, her mother wasn't there for her all the time but she didn't blame it on Katy and on top of that the fact that she had began High School and she was literally at the end of the food chain made it harder, and finally the fact that no one seemed romantically interested on her made her feel overlooked. From her point of view she was no one really, someone who could be dismissed and overlook easily, some one who good things simply didn't happened to her or went away easily. She didn't wanted anyone to feel bad for her so she had this strong façade, she never talked about it with anyone because she knew it would make her friends feel bad for her and she really didn't wanted that specially with Riley, she didn't wanted that her honey felt bad for simply being better than Maya, it wasn't her fault and Maya didn't want to put any kind of those thoughts in her mind so she just kept it to herself.

But now she was getting attention from an unexpected source, and although she didn't wanted to hope she knew things were changing to her, something good was coming, she could feel it in her heart, she could feel it on the way Jordan was looking at her warmly.

"These are beautiful" Maya said without to much prelude, looking at the flowers and smiling at Jordan.

"They remind me of your hair" Jordan said as he raised his hand and stroke Maya's hair, she felt his eyes burning her, she giggled.

"So, where are we going?" Maya said trying to look a little bit more in control of the situation, Jordan smirked and took a hold of her hand.

"Let's go to find out" Jordan said as he opened the door to his car, he had this black jeep, Maya loved this kind of car and she thought this couldn't be more perfect. As Jordan was walking around the car to get into the drivers seat Maya peeked through the window of the third floor on the building and she saw all her friends giving her thumbs up, Maya laughed but Lucas was glaring at them, his arms crossed over his chest and his brows knitted but their stare down was burst when Maya jumped at the sound of Jordan closing the door.

Maya dismiss the weird look Lucas was giving her and focused on her date, Jordan turned the car on and drove away from the building.

…

"Omg they look so cute!" Riley squealed as she looked at her best friend in the street with a bouquet of yellow flowers in her hand.

"The older specimen gave her nice Helianthus" Smackle said as she look at the scene, trying to examine every little detail.

Zay turned around and looked at her with a confused expression, he was about to open her mouth when she turned around and looked at him, Smackle curl her lip. "Helianthus is the scientific name for Sunflowers Isaiah."

"I know, I know" Zay said with his hands trying to calm down Smackle as he turned his face and look at the scene below them. "Oh Oh! He's making a move!" Zay said pointing at how Jordan was stranding Maya's hair.

Lucas who was lean on the wall trying to avoid the whole moment quickly stood up and peak out of the window to see how Jordan was touching Maya's blonde wild hair, he felt an ache in her heart as he glare at the couple, then the guy took Maya's hand and walked her towards the car. Lucas made a frown, he wasn't going to lie, it annoyed him a bit to see how this guy was acting with Maya but how Maya was acting with him, she usually wasn't very fond of touching except with him but now… she was just letting this guy, it bothered him more than he liked to admit. Maya then peaked out of the car window and all of their friends gave her thumbs up except him, he wasn't happy, their gazes link for a moment and it was like she was trying to read him but she couldn't suddenly she shook of the gaze and then the car began moving away from the street. Lucas felt pressure on his chest.

He heard his friends moving and saying that Maya would have an awesome date. They began to accommodate in the Matthews living room, Lucas sat down next to Zay in the corner of the sofa, looking and thinking about the whole Maya thing

"I even think she's going to get some" Zay said joking but Lucas quickly glower at his best friend, he was furious, how was he saying that?

"Shut up Zay" Lucas said, he began getting mad, he didn't wanted to get so mad but just the thought of that guy and Maya doing something bothered him.

"Oh come on Lucas, he's just playing" Riley said as she got herself in the middle of Lucas and Zay and lean her head on Lucas shoulder, Lucas breath deeply trying to calm down, he had a girlfriend, he shouldn't even be caring about Maya and her date. "And you might get some too" Riley said as she lifted her head and whisper into Lucas ear, he smirk and looked at Riley who gave him a sweet kiss.

It was a sweet kiss, Lucas liked Riley, he really did. But it didn't felt quite right, the first time they had kissed Lucas felt happy but now he just felt bad. Not because of the kiss, not because Riley was a bad kisser, not because he didn't liked her because he did but because there was something else, something that was bothering. He didn't get why it was so hard for him, he already had made a choice, he had picked Riley, it had always been Riley, he repeat that to himself as Riley kissed him with hunger and he reciprocated.

"PDA much?" Zay said and Riley broke the kiss with a giggle and then she settle herself once more into Lucas' shoulder and she put play to the movie, still something didn't felt right, Lucas wondered what was Maya doing at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys, Sorry for not updating this sooner I'm kind of in a writers block, I've been writting this like since tonight and it was so hard because I actually did research on the club and everything (lol) and this chapter intended to be more long that what it was really but oh well I feel like this was good, maybe, let me know what you guys think.**

 **Thank you for your favorites, reviews and follows. SarakMay you're not wrong, I'm making Jordan likable because Maya deserves someone likable b** **ut maybe something will happen.** **To Maya2735 I'm sorry for not updating this sooner, I hope Chapter 5 it's more easy to write. And to the** ** _guest_** **I know Riley being PDA isn't something like I'm okay with if it's not with Farkle (lol) but what I mean it's that they are in High School, Riley specially feels this pressure to be a little more grown up and now that her best friend it's dating someone older she thinks she needs to act older with Lucas. I don't know that's in my head but I'll do you justice and make her less PDA.**

 **Let me know what you guys think on this chapter! Thank you for reading!**

 **I do not own GMWWWW but Maya is bae.**

* * *

"Where are we?" Maya asked as they got down Jordan's car as she looked around, they were in Brooklyn obviously since they had passed the bridge but she wanted to know exactly where.

She was a little nervous about the whole date, it was hard for Maya since this was totally new, she knew that Jordan had a similar personality as her but he was still a bit mysterious about the whole date. As Maya walked around the car and Jordan gave the keys to the car to a valet, Maya stood up next to Jordan her eyes widen up. Maya saw this three store all black building, people in line to enter the building through out a black tunnel with only a neon red light.

"This is Output." Jordan said with a smile as he looked at Maya who had her mouth open, she knew what this was, she knew pretty well what this was. "It's one of the best clubs in New York, it has the best sound system in the city and tonight it's DJ battle." Jordan said as they walked to the entrance, a lot of older people making line, some even gave Maya a dirty look but she was beyond thrilled about it. Until she checked again, it was a _club_ , Maya was only 15 and about to be 16 but she couldn't enter.

She froze a few steps back Jordan, she couldn't go in and her date was completely ruined. Jordan realized she wasn't walking and turned around and face her, Maya looked askance, trying to figure out what to tell Jordan. He furrow his eyebrows but with a smile on his face as he saw Maya's worried but, he walked and took a hold of her face, Maya felt goose bumps erupting in her skin thanks to the sudden touch.

"What's wrong beauty?" Jordan said calmly looking with tenderness at Maya, she sighed, this was embarrassing but she had to tell him.

"I'm only 15…" Maya said softly. "I don't think I can go in." Maya said a little bit worried as she looked at Josh who had a smile of his face, like she amused him.

"You're with me, everything it's going to be okay" He said, his hand dropped from Maya's face to her hand and hold it, Maya smiled, he was holding her so strongly and although it made her ticklish in her stomach, it didn't felt awkward or forced.

Jordan walked towards the door with Maya behind; he talked to the Security guy who gave Maya an unreadable look. Maya straighten herself, she put her chest out, and looked at the guy arrogantly, she thank god she had putted more make-up and she seemed older than what she really was. Jordan kept talking to the guy for a few more minutes, Maya started fidgeting with her wild hair and tried to dismiss the curious looks on the older people who were in the line, in her head Maya knew this could be a little wrong, she could hear Riley in her head saying it was wrong, but tried to ignore it too. Suddenly the Security Guy slide the rope so they could come in, people outside _boo_ at them but Maya chuckled as they entered and gave a wink to the Security guy.

As Maya entered the tunnel she could feel the waves of heat oozing from the club, the music hitting hard and loud, the floor jumping as people were dancing, as they exited the tunnel their view was full of different neon colors, a huge cascade of white lights in the main wall where the DJ was located, the whole floor full of people dancing and in the inside balcony people were dancing as well to the beat. Maya was a little captivated by the whole thing, Maya had go to parties but they weren't like this, this was a different level of party, Maya giggled as she looked around at the people and she heard the defying music beat.

"You like it?" Jordan said loudly to Maya's ear, the music was indeed pretty loud and Maya could just nod as she saw how Jordan was looking at her, maybe she was awe-struck with the whole moment but he was awe-struck with her.

Then Jordan pulled her into the mob of people, Maya took her jacket of and carried it on her hand, she looked around the whole thing. There where different people there, everyone had their own group of friends or some of them were just dancing alone, but she loved how they were all together dancing to just one song and one music and everyone in their world. Maya and Jordan reached the center of the dance floor. In her usual parties they only jumped or didn't even care to dance, in the Semi-formal they danced jumping and she was pretending to do the same but Jordan took a hold of her waist and began to dance _with_ her. Maya stay a little bit stiff with the whole thing, it wasn't that Maya didn't knew how to dance, she knew her way but she hadn't really dance like _that_ with someone, she inhale deeply and gave her back to Jordan so he couldn't see her blushing. Maya began to sway her hips, side to side, she closed her eyes and tried to feel the music, her hands seductively sliding down the front of her body, she began to feel more comfortable with her self, she let go, something she hadn't been doing in a long time.

But from one moment to another Jordan gave her a spin and they ended up face to face, it was hot and new for Maya, all of this, they were inches away, like she was with Lucas in the campfire, wait… why was she thinking of Lucas right now? She was having a great time with this new guy and everything was perfect, why the hell she was thinking of Lucas.

"You okay?" Jordan said as he looked at her with an odd look.

"I'm fine" Maya said as she nodded and gave a few steps back to put some distance between she and Jordan, suddenly the music pause and everyone began cheering and clapping as they face the DJ platform. Maya and Jordan looked at each other and stopped and face the bright wall where the presenter began speaking.

"Hello everybody!" The guy said as the mob began screaming, Maya laughed, the energy was too much in that place. "Welcome to the D-J-BA-TTLE! The guy said screaming and cannons of confetti blew and fell on everyone.

The presenter introduce 4 different DJ's this was the final battle, each DJ would play a song for 4 minutes and the judges would decide who was the winner and the crowd too. "But I warn you things could get a little wild!" everyone laughed but Maya bit her lower lip worried. "Let's begin!" the presenter said and the first DJ took a hold of the stage. The music began to hit, Maya recognize the song right away, she laughed, she didn't felt so out of place like before and everyone began to jump to the beat, the music a bit twisted as the DJ played with it.

"I know this song!" Maya said to Jordan loudly, happy as she jumped and put her arms up in the air.

"Me too" Jordan said as he looked at Maya mesmerized by her. Maya couldn't be enjoying this anymore, she felt her heart beating fast in her chest, she was thrilled by the whole thing.

Suddenly Jordan took a hold of her hand and they walked outside the mob, Maya followed him, their fingers intertwined until they reached a little corner that had some tables on and was next to the bar. Jordan guided Maya to a small sofa in the corner and she recognize some of the people that were sat there, many of them Seniors and Juniors from her High School, she fixed her hair and tried to comb it down a bit, she was almost sweating from all the heat from the dance floor. Jordan helped Maya sat down in one chair and he sat down next to her as he greeted his friends.

"Hey guys" Jordan said as he closed fists with another guy, they were around Seven persons in there, Maya could recognize some of the most popular people in school that Riley had pointed out in the hallways of their High School.

"Hey Jordan" A blonde guy with beard said who had a girl in the crook of his neck and with her knees bent and a another girl laid down in his lap who was looking at her cellphone. "Who's the girl?" he said looking at Maya with a smirk.

"Sup I'm Maya" Maya said without much prelude, she didn't knew if she was being too direct, but she hadn't felt so free in a while. "You don't look at me in the eyes" Maya said a little bit too serious, she didn't knew if she had passed the line but there was silence for a while, the whole group watching her.

" _Ooooh"_ the whole group screamed, Maya looked at Jordan who chuckled and winked at her, she looked down nervously as she bit her lower lip.

"I like this girl!" A guy who was in another sit said as he took a sip from a glass bottle.

"Yeah, I do too" The blonde guy said as he raised his hand to shake it with Maya's. "I'm Thor" He said with a charming smile and shook hands with Maya, Maya chuckled.

"I'm Francesca" The brunette girl who was lean in the crook of Thor's Neck said as she smiled at Maya.

"I'm Nikki" The blonde girl who was lay down on Thor's lap stood up and gave her a sweet hug.

Maya said _Hi_ to everyone who was sat down, they were indeed actually very nice and Maya whished her friends where here to see how nice they were, usually Farkle and Smackle and Riley would be all awe but maybe Lucas and Zay would be cool with it, wait, why was she thinking of Lucas? But Maya's bubble was burst when Jordan literally carried her and made her sat down on his lap, Maya felt a bit uncomfortable because they were in front of all of his friends but Maya watched the circle and everyone seem comfortable enough to do that.

"So who's she?" Ethan the guy with the bottle said as he looked at Jordan.

Maya was going to talk but was interrupted by Jordan who quickly blurred out words that made Maya's heart beat stop. "She's _my_ girl" he said proudly, his friends began to cheer and Maya just looked at him intrigued was this it? They were official now? By just her sitting on his lap? Maya didn't reacted but Jordan caught her strange gaze.

They began to talk about something regarding the DJ battle and Maya began to watch their table, it was full of empty bottles, cigarettes and there were some tiny pills, Maya watched it curiously.

"You want some?" Francesca said as she looked at Maya intrigued and took a hold of a bottle with a transparent liquid and passed it to her. Maya took a look at the bottle, watching it carefully, _Vodka_ , It was vodka and Maya knew she shouldn't, she stared at it for a while, indecisive on what to do with the bottle.

"I'm fine" Maya said and put the bottle in the table, looking down to not face Francesca who was looking at her intensely. Francesca took the bottle again and handed it to Maya.

"Take some, we're just having fun" Francesca said with a bit of irritation in her voice and gaze, Maya swallowed hard, this was peer pressure. Maya could hear Riley in her head, she could hear her best friend saying she shouldn't drink, but why not? Maya did not follow rules, the True Maya would've done it, Maya would do it.

"She said no Fran, leave her alone." Jordan then intervene Maya's thought, he said it harshly to make his point, he clearly didn't wanted to force Maya but Maya took the bottle.

"It's okay, I'll take some." Maya said popping the bottle and looking for a cup to pour it.

"I want some, come Maya." Nikki said pulling Maya in the couch next to her giggling, Nikki to some cups and pour the alcohol. "Okay in 1,2,3. Go!" Nikki said and she and Maya grab the small cups and both knock it down pretty quickly, letting the liquid slide down her throat without thinking to much, it burned her throat as it slide down, as Maya put down the drink she made a grimace and saw how Jordan was chuckling, Maya narrowed her eyes and he just put his hands in the air in surrender.

Maya hadn't taste it before, she had champagne in the New Year party at the Matthews but that was fairly it. They always talked in the preventing talks they gave in middle school that they should restrain the alcohol consume because it's use could end in bad results. Maya when she was little she was curious about it, she saw that her mother and father usually had bottles of buzz at home, Maya had wanted to try it one time they were on her house but Riley had stopped her saying it wasn't right. But Riley wasn't there, older and cooler people were there and it didn't do anything to Maya, it burned her throat a little but nothing more or less, it didn't made her dizzy and she wasn't driving or something, there was nothing wrong with it she thought.

"So you go to our school Maya?" Nikki said bursting Maya's thought bubble as she was pouring a little more in her cup and then in Maya's. Nikki knock it again without much problem and Maya just follow her, it didn't burned that much anymore.

"Yes, I'm a Freshman" Maya said without much prelude since she was focused on how the Vodka was sliding than her throat, when she realized what she had said. She looked at Nikki who looked fairly surprise, an unreadable look on her face, _I screw it_ Maya thought but then Nikki jump and hugged her.

"You're a baby! You're the baby of the group!" Nikki said squealing as she hugged Maya. It was weird indeed, she didn't know if Nikki was just carried away by the vodka because usually she would give dirty look to the Freshman.

The whole group realized what Nikki was saying and Maya's cheek turned bright pink, but everyone said _awe_ at the same time chuckling. Francesca then walked beside Maya pushing Nikki to move from the sofa next to Thor.

"You're too mature for your age, I would have never thought you were a Freshman" Francesca said harshly, clearly she was the sassy girl of the group, Maya felt kind of proud about it, she seemed like she fit the group. "You're actually pretty cool." Francesca said with a smirk, as she took one drink from the bottle and offer Maya some more, Maya took the bottle and drank from it, fairly more than what she had before. Francesca then quickly took Maya's hand and Maya had her hand intertwined with Nikki's and the three girls ran to the dance floor for the rest of the night, the rest of Jordan's friends behind her and they continue dancing for the rest of the night.

…

Maya felt good. This was a different experience, she had meet new people and now she was some ones _girl_ , she felt worthy and she felt like this was where she belong, she wasn't holding back like she did a lot of times with her friends, she was being the Maya that she was tough, no lollipop, she was herself again.

Jordan then pulled her out of the mob again but it took her upstairs, Maya a little bit dizzy because of the whole night, Maya looked at her watch, it was 1:30 am. Maya gasped and stopped as Jordan was pulling her upstairs but then he realized.

"What happen?" Jordan said as he backed a few steps to be in the same stair as Maya.

"I'm breaking my curfew" Maya said apprehensive, she hadn't do this ever, she hadn't stayed out so late without Riley, her mom was going to kill her, she checked the message and she had about a hundred from Riley, Lucas, Farkle, Katy, Zay, Cory, Shawn and Topanga along with even more calls. She had been so distracted she had forgot to take out her phone, she quickly unblock it and text her mom she was on her way. "I forgot completely about it, fuck." Maya said passing a hand through her hair.

"Because you were actually having a good time." Jordan said tilting Maya's head, a sparkle coming from his brown dark eyes. "Come on with me just two seconds and then I'll drive you home." Jordan said peacefully, trying to convince her.

Maya wanted to go home now, she knew they were worried about her but this had been one of the best nights ever and she had a new boyfriend, Katy told her she had to move on after all right? This was just Maya giving Katy what she wanted, Maya bit her lower lip and nodded, she continue climbing the large stairs, holding hands with Jordan until they reached a heavy door. Jordan pushed it and the wind from the night in Brooklyn gave Maya chills. They have reached the Rooftop of the building, although it wasn't too tall the building the sight was beautiful, you could see the bridge and the lights of New York faraway, Maya thought this could be something she would draw.

Jordan then took out something from his pocket, then he light it up, they where sparklers. Maya stayed looking at the light for a while, trying to figure out what he was doing. Jordan took some steps back and began writing with the sparklers something, it took a while for Maya to read it well, after all the sparks didn't lasted too long and Jordan repeat them for a while. And then Maya suddenly read it in her head, she began to smile slowly, she was reading the word right and it couldn't be more perfect.

 _Girlfriend?_

The sparks fade away and Jordan was behind the sparks smiling and waiting for Maya's respond, she bit her lower lip, this was it, Maya was moving on.

"So?" Jordan said with a nervous voice, waiting for Maya's respond, he had his arms wide-open waiting for her with his charming smile, Maya felt her heart beat rising.

…

"You still haven't heard from her?" Lucas said touching the nape of his neck. He was frighten about Maya, apparently no one knew where that Jordan guy had taken her and she missed her curfew, it was now 2:00 am and no one from his friends knew where she was. They had texted her, called her, they where about to call the police really.

" _Nothing, Riley was going to call Katy and see if she had any news."_ Farkle said on the phone and Lucas hanged up. He had a miserable night, Maya had to be home at 12:00 tops, she could be dead by now, but he tried to brush those thoughts out of his head. He had tried to call someone from the basketball team that was a Junior and see if he knew anything but he wasn't successful.

He had been up all night thinking what could possibly happened to her, Lucas began to fidget with his hands, he stilled thought about Maya a lot… maybe a lot more that he or Riley would like to admit and he knew that. He had arrived home around 11:30 after the movie night at the Matthews, it had been fairly good, well he had been with his girlfriend Riley and it was cool, the only thing that had ruined his night it was that Maya hadn't been there with them. Maya usually adore movie nights, he loved her laugh when something funny happened or something not necessarily funny, he loved when she felt comfortable enough to cry but then when someone said something she would snap at them, he loved how focused she was when something mysterious was happening. Wait why was he thinking about Maya? Riley love movies too, he had went to the movies with Riley a lot, if she thought something scary it's going to happened she reaches out and grabs your arm and she doesn't even know she did, that was cute he should be thinking about Riley.

Lucas sighed, after he went to sleep his phone rang enough times to wake him up, it was Riley apparently it was now 12:30 and Maya hadn't gotten home or answer anyone, after that Lucas couldn't sleep, he had been calling Farkle and Riley constantly to know if there were any updates in Maya's status but she was still M.I.A. and it was now 2:00 am and there weren't news from her. Lucas began wondering if he should go to her house and see if she arrived or something or that he should just call the police, the waiting had been killing him and the fear of losing her just made his heart beat rise in his chest, it was overwhelming all this feelings he didn't knew he had for Maya. He was so anxious about finding Maya, I mean he knew what he felt for her, he liked Maya too but it was Riley, it had always been Riley.

And then his phone rang.

"What happened?" Lucas said as soon as he answered a little bit unsteady and scared, he felt waves of fear in his heart, it was Farkle.

" _She got home, Katy already called the Matthews and she's okay._ " Farkle said trying to calm down Lucas, Lucas felt perplexed a little bit more calm and ease, he tried to catch the breath that he was holding since he knew Maya was missing. He hanged up with Farkle and quickly called Maya. After a while they had develop and awesome friendship where they could talk for hours, they always picked the phone and talked about the most unusual things, except for today.

She answered after a few rings.

 _"_ _What Huckleburry?"_ Maya said a little bit irritated as she answer, Lucas felt even more annoyed on her tone.

"Where were you? We've been looking for you for hours! Why wouldn't you answer the phone Maya? We were worried sick about you." Lucas said loudly and firmly, why was she giving him attitude when she was the one who disappear making him so scared.

" _Yee, you sound like my mom. I was with Jordan, I was having such a great time I completely forgot about my cellphone, I'm okay Sundance, don't worry."_ Maya said more calmly and friendly. Still it didn't ease the ache that Lucas felt when she said that she had a great time with Jordan, such a fun time it made her forget everything.

"Still, I was so scared for you, you can't just do that Maya." Lucas said trying to brush off his heartbreak feeling. "I almost walked at 2:00 am to your house to see if you got there."

" _You were worried about me?"_ Maya then said softly a little bit unsteady, Lucas knew he shouldn't have said that but he needed, he needed her to know that he cared, a lot.

"Yes Maya." Lucas said honestly, they stayed a few minutes silent, only their breathings on the line, Lucas knew this was like the stare-downs they usually have, he knew this meant more but Maya quickly cut it out, breathing deeply.

" _I'm okay Lucas"_ Maya said softly, swallowing hard and Lucas shrive as he heard how his name fall from her mouth. " _I'm going to sleep now since I'm grounded forever_." Maya said trying to change the tension between both of them.

"I bet you are" Lucas said chuckling trying to clear the air as well.

Maya giggled a bit, she then stayed silent for a while, like she wanted to say something but she didn't. " _Okay, see ya Ranger Rick. Sleep well."_ Maya said and hang up, Lucas remained stiff for a few seconds and then lay in bed.

He didn't needed to be a genius to know that after tonight he cared about Maya, he still loved her if he was being honest, he never stopped although he choose he never stopped loving her and now he was screwed up because he had Riley and she had Jordan, and at this point he wasn't sure if she loved him now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, I'm sorry for not updating this before. I've been busy and feeling down a bit lately, anyway here's this chapter, Lucaya moment. I'm going back again in the groove of writing so I hope to be posting things a lot during this days. Thank you for everything and the follows.**

 **I do not own GMW and I want to see S3 NOW.**

* * *

Maya entered school on Monday, feeling better than before but with more thoughts rambling her head. The last few weeks she had been sad and annoyed by the whole Lucas and Riley thing but now she had a boyfriend, a pretty damn cool boyfriend, who was clearly beyond interested in her. Although Maya had been grounded, she and Jordan texted each other all the time, even Facetime on Saturday night before Maya went to the Matthews household to help Riley get ready for her date with Lucas. It helped Maya get a little bit distracted which lesser the pain she felt in her heart when Riley talked her about the things she wanted to do with Lucas and what was she hoping for; without knowing that Maya the night before or even that morning at dawn was talking to Lucas who was desperately seeking her. When Maya and Lucas talked that night, Maya was completely awe-struck by Jordan's proposal but she couldn't deny that when Lucas said that he was worried about her, her heart skip a beat. Nonetheless they hadn't text each other that weekend like before, they usually call each other and talk for hours but now this wasn't the case and Maya couldn't avoid the ache when she thought she was drifting from Lucas.

Maya had decided that she would hang out with Lucas that afternoon; she had already texted him and told him to meet her at the Janitors closet before going to History class at the first hour, Maya felt a little bad that she had to do this behind Riley's back, but she knew how Riley would feel if she knew they were planning to go out alone, so Maya preferred to hide it. She run her hand through her hair as she walked the mostly empty hallways of the High School since it was early, she reached her locker and open it when she heard steps coming towards her, she knew who it was.

"Hey there Ranger Rick" Maya said with a smile as she closed her locker and looked at Lucas who smiled awkwardly at her, he looked at her deeply into her eyes.

"Hey Shortstack" Lucas said somehow nervously, rubbing the nape of his neck. "So, want to talk or?"

"I thought I said that we would meet at the Janitors closet." Maya said trying to sound a little bit serious but she could hide a smile she had when she saw Lucas acting nervously around her again.

"I…. I'm sorry, I will…" Lucas said backing up a few steps and trying to calm down Maya but she just laughed and took a hold of his hand, running through the hallways laughing, he just followed her laughing as well. They quickly got into the Janitors closet and Maya closed the door fast, she was having fun but she couldn't let anyone see them, she knew it wouldn't be that long until people arrived. Maya turned around and saw Lucas with sparkling gaze and a smile that sent shivers down her spine.

"Huckleburry, I'm feeling like we didn't talked about last week at all and I think that might be causing that we are drifting apart." Maya said seriously, her words slipped her tongue after she took a large breath; it was something she needed to get off her chest.

And Lucas couldn't be happier about it.

"I've been feeling the same Maya." Lucas said calmly, walking a few steps towards Maya who quickly got her gaze down. Lucas was still confused, even more confused than before because he had just realized that he still loved her but he thought he had no chance now that she had been out with Jordan, but he felt a wave of calm when she wanted to talk to him.

"It's just that, I know things went kind of confused and ugly between us last week." Maya said a little bit awkward and Lucas swallowed hard because he knew he had been an asshole to Maya. "I know you're with Riley and I'm happy for you two and I'm with…" Maya said but Lucas cut her words.

"Maya I don't want to lose you." Lucas said holding her hand, paying with her hand like they used to do when they were hanging out.

Maya could swear that she was completely gone in Lucas' sea foam eyes, in the sweet touch he had on her and she looked at his lips for a second. Lucas looked at Maya too, he wanted nothing more to hold her and end the tension that was building up between them but Maya brushed his hand of and clear her throat.

"And I don't want to lose you Lucas, you're one of my best friends." Maya said swallowing hard, she knew what she was feeling and she tried to ignore that Lucas seemed into the moment too. She had a boyfriend now and he had a girlfriend, her best friend nonetheless but she could felt her hear squeezing when she looked at his disappointed gaze.

"And you're one of my best friends Maya." Lucas said, it sounded like a scoff more than anything else and he retreated a few steps back, he was disappointed at Maya's answer but he knew that he was with Riley, and he couldn't betray Riley like that, he felt wrong but he felt right too because he was with Maya.

"I'm glad you know it." Maya said a little bit dry as well, she could feel the disappointment in his voice but she tried to brush it off, she couldn't be affected by Lucas' feelings. "So, we could go and get some milkshakes after you practice? You know, like we used to." Maya said trying to diminish the tense environment and looked at Lucas, anxious at his respond.

"Yeah, I would love to." Lucas said softly, he had his gaze down and smile when he heard Maya's request, he lift his head and smiled at her fondly.

Maya laughed, she looked at Lucas for a few moments, she felt her heart rising. Lucas didn't know if he should have stay still but there was something about her baby blue eyes that sent him a shrive down his back, he wanted to hold her like how he did that night in Texas about a year ago. Lucas walked a few steps, he didn't know what came over him, but he knew he wanted her. Maya felt confused by the surprising approached but she didn't walk away, she stayed still waiting for him. Lucas hold her face for a second with one hand, he looked at her baby blue eyes and she looked at his sea-foam green eyes, she could swear it lasted an infinity.

But Lucas stopped, when he saw Maya's eyes going a little bit sad and then he realized why, it was about Riley. He loved Riley, he really did, he loved how she was a ray of sunshine and how she make him feel like a hero but he knew he loved Maya too; He loved her so much and he just felt a void without her, it was almost like he couldn't control himself when he was with her. Maya on the other hand felt a wave of fear when he touched her, it was something she knew it was bad, she remembered her best friend and she couldn't do it, she knew she loved Lucas but she loved her friendship with Riley even more.

Lucas knew it and then his guide his other hand to her back and pulled the Blonde Beauty into a hug, Maya sighed in relieved and Lucas too. Maya hug him back, it was one of those hugs that were very special, although Maya and Lucas were touchy, they weren't corny touchy, they just would hold each other like this in special occasions. Maya felt dizzy thanks to his cologne, she loved his scent and how it wrapped her, the hug lasted a little longer and they both felt they could stayed like that forever but Maya broke it when she heard more noise coming from the hallways, people were arriving.

"Okay, Let's go Huckleburry" Maya said with a sincere smile as they broke the hug, Lucas just nodded her and walked outside the door, being careful nobody saw them.

As they were approaching to the hallway they both smile in accomplice, they felt like before, a bit, Maya believed they were getting their friendship back and that was something she valued, she needed to move on and she was doing it but she wasn't going to dish their friendship. As they turned the corner they saw their three friends talking and smiling, but Riley's smile fade away when she saw them walking _together_ , side by side like before, Maya saw her best friends expression turning dark.

"Hey" Maya and Lucas said as they reached their little group just beside the lockers, all of them said Hi, except Riley, Lucas went away to talk to Zay and Riley and Maya were left there, alone. Maya didn't said a thing but she didn't need to, Riley broke the silence first.

"So what were you doing with Lucas?" Riley said trying to sound uninterested but she was failing completely.

"Oh nothing, just talking." Maya said seriously, she felt annoyed when Riley acted like this, she felt like she was being overprotective with Lucas.

"Last week we agree he was mine now, you backed off." Riley said a little bit irritated at Maya's respond.

"I know Riley, I was there." Maya responded a little bit off, she was feeling anger. She knew her best friend could be kind of insecure, she knew that very well but she had backed off on her feelings for Lucas and she had moved on, why the hell Riley was being passive aggressive?

"I just want things to be clear and that's it Maya." Riley said a little bit angry and seriously, her eyes narrowed. "Besides you have a…" Riley said but was quickly cut off when their friends came back from the boy talked they had.

"A what? Maya has a what?" Zay said anxiously and prying, all of her friends looked at her with attention, Maya's gaze focus on Lucas who had a confused looked on his face.

She didn't wanted to said it in this way, she wanted to take a little bit more of time, she felt her cheeks burning and her eyes narrowed as she looked at Riley. She didn't wanted anyone to find out about that, she had only tell Riley but Riley had obviously spill it when she was angry but she was clearly regretting it as her expression turned frighten the more Maya looked at her. Maya clear her throat and looked down trying to get together what she was going to say, she knew she was happy about it, but she didn't knew how to tell her friends, specially Lucas. She didn't wanted to tell Lucas at all really, she wanted to avoid it at all costs, specially after the nice moment they just had.

"I…" Maya began saying slowly but suddenly she saw a glimpse of Jordan walking towards her with determination and the next second she was against the lockers, Jordan's hands under her shirt in her sides, holding her strongly and kissing her hard. Maya was a little bit shocked about it, after he asked her to be her girlfriend, they spent almost 20 minutes making out heavily in the rooftop, and how not to? Maya was beyond happy about the whole thing, she felt good about herself, she felt good with Jordan, after all he was her first real boyfriend and he was older and more like her, it was like they fitted together perfectly.

Maya melted in Jordan's hold, she closed her eyes, her hands found the way to the nape of his neck and began playing with his hair and she reciprocated his kiss with hunger, it was wild and Maya loved it. She felt like herself and even a more mature version, she had hope to be like this when she reached High School, but she believed she would experience a love like this when she was a Junior or something, not as a Freshman which made it better, she was a Freshman that had charmed a Junior. After a minute Maya broke the kiss and they both stayed there mesmerized but all of it, their foreheads together and their eyes closed, Maya felt breathless for a second and she could still taste the taste of his lips on her.

"Hey." Jordan said and smile as he walked a few steps back and hold Maya's hand, Maya bite her lower lip, she loved how he's dark eyes would have a spark every time they saw each other.

"Hey." Maya said softly, with a wide smile draw in her face.

And then Zay cleared his throat, Maya looked and saw all of his friends shocked by the scene, it was like the time Jordan had asked Maya out but even worst because now they had been present in a pretty awkward situation. Riley had a happy smile but her cheeks were pink, Farkle looked at Maya curiously a bit disgusting by the scene and Smackle who had just arrived had a disgusted expression as well, Zay had a kinky smile on his face and gave Maya a wink and Lucas? He was furious; Maya knew that Lucas hadn't been so upset like this in a while.

"I'm guys, This is Jordan, He's my…" Maya said as she felt her cheeks burning, it wasn't too much of her, showing her affection like this but she was totally awestruck by the whole thing.

"I'm her boyfriend." Jordan said without much prelude and smiled at them politely. "Nice to meet you." He said with a smile, everyone said _Hi_ , except Lucas. Jordan didn't put too much attention and then turned around to face Maya, he kissed her cheek with tenderness and smile. "I'll see you at lunch." And then he walked away.

Maya was there looking at him for a few more seconds and when he turned the cornered he looked back at his friends who had a pretty amaze looked on his face, Maya giggled. Everyone began talking excitingly to Maya about Jordan, except Lucas who swore he was seeing red, he had his hands on fists and his jaw completely clenched, but the anger diminish the ache in his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys.**

 **I have a really long AN to put here today because this is also a way for me to take everything out: 1) Why are boys so fucking stupid? How can anyone like finish a relationship of 6 fyears and then two weeks after you definetly break-up, he's with another girl? like wtf. 2) This is my last week of school, like in my whole life and I've to give like a thousand works and essays and stuff so that's why I couldn't finish my goal. 3) I feel so sick and I don't know if it's because I haven't sleep because** ** _homework_** **or because my immune system sucks and 4) Please can you really explain me the first one because I don't get it.**

 **Anyway I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise of updating all my stories, I swear that for tomorrow I'll update the chapter of Senior Year and You,again. And I wanted to thank you for all your sweet reviews, follows and favorites. You can't even begin imagining how much I love to see what you guys think!**

 **So I hope you like this chapter, no Jordan and No Lucas, just Maya.**

 **Btw I do not own GMW but I wouldn't put my fans through such an awful hiatus tbh.**

* * *

For the next few weeks the plan of having Lucas friendship back crumble into pieces when he found out that Jordan and Maya were together. The only times they talked was when they needed to and if it extended from that, insults were flying out in no less than a minute. Maya wasn't going to say sorry for having someone in her life, Jordan treated her beyond right and Maya felt happy about it and Lucas wasn't in the mood to be Prince Charming, he was mad and this time he wasn't hiding it.

Maya thought she found in Jordan that person she didn't had, she loved all her friends but they were dreamers and she was more reality check and dark, Jordan had that. They had similar taste in movies, music and art, she found someone with such a passion for the same things she loved. Maya began to hang out more and more with Jordan and his friends, they were great and it seemed like they could talk about things she couldn't with her old friends. And she started to change a bit, she had to admit she was going more and more to Mayaville, she began spending her Saturdays in clubs with Jordan friends and Friday with Jordan in bed making out; it seemed like she was beginning to get loose. But she was having a great time with them, they accepted her as one of their own and it was pretty damn great to be seen hanging out with Seniors and Juniors, the most popular ones, being a Freshman. But Maya deep in her head knew she was most of all trying to avoid any interaction between Lucas and Riley that would hurt her, they had been going out and apparently solid because every time she asked Riley she said they were better than ever, sometimes a little too much. It stung her heart but she had Jordan, she was trying to move on and it was hard having them all day around reminding her that she wasn't part of the equation, she had just been an obstacle between them.

Therefor she ignore Lucas and he did exactly the same, to the point Maya wondered if he did in fact care about her.

On the other hand Lucas became snappier at Maya and it reached the point where she would avoid him so they didn't fight anymore. But he missed Maya and it simply crushed him that they couldn't talk or be friends anymore, he felt horrible for acting so mean but he knew he was jealous and sad because he was losing Maya, but it felt even worst when he saw that Riley notice it and she was hurt. It took about a week to finally convince Riley that he wasn't jealous and that he was happy with her, and Riley tried to forgot about it but he saw that suspicious glimpse in her eyes when Maya walked by and Lucas glanced at her; Lucas felt bad he didn't want to screw up even more Riley's and Maya's friendship. So Lucas let Maya pass, he let her hang out more with Jordan and his friends although the pain in his chest grew each time more but after some weeks Lucas saw how his friends were receiving the hit of losing Maya. Although she hanged out sometimes with them, she was changing and they wanted to do something about it, they didn't want her drifting apart. And Lucas and Zay had an idea.

On November, a year since Texas, they decided to go back to remember that special moment. For Riley was beyond uncomfortable because of last year drama but for the others it was a special trip that had strengthen their friendship; therefor they decided to invite Maya, although she was a little reserve by it. They thought it was an excellent idea to recover Maya, they would go camping and in that time they would be together and maybe Maya would see how much she missed them and they would talk to her about how she was changing too.

"I love the invitation Zay but Texas again?" Maya groaned as they coursed their hallways to drama class, she adjusted her grey beanie as they talked. Maya wasn't enthusiastic about the idea, if she was honest; also she had plans to go out to a concert with Jordan that weekend.

"Come on Maya, I know you don't like us anymore but it would be really nice to have you there." Zay joke and Maya chuckled as she hit him on his arm.

"I love you guys, I have just been a bit busy that's all." Maya muttered, she knew she had been faraway and she missed them too but she didn't know if it was such a good idea. "Besides I know that Riley it's uncomfortable about the whole _lets remember Texas where Lucas and Maya almost kissed."_ Maya said seriously looking at Zay with a grim.

"Maya, everything has change. It's not like that anymore, we just want our friend back." Zay said honestly before they entered the theatre.

Maya just gazed at him while she bit her lower lip. She knew she missed her friends but she didn't know if it was such a good idea to go, everything was working out now except for Lucas but that was beside the point. Maybe this would bring trouble or something, she didn't really know. But she knew one thing, it ached every time Lucas passed on the hallway and he didn't say hi, it ached every time she wanted to call him to tell him something and she couldn't, everything she wanted to do with him and couldn't, ached. Maybe this would be the chance to get that back.

"Fine." Maya breathed and she just laughed as she saw the dreamy expression on Zay's face before he started yelling to Farkle who was painting a set on the theater that she accepted and Farkle began jumping as well.

Maya just hope this would be okay.

…

"Maya, Riley Farkle! Such a nice thing having you back!" Pappy Joe greeted them as they arrived to the house with bags in hand.

The six friends had just gotten out of the train and had asked for a cab to drive them to Pappy Joe's house. The ride had been awkward nonetheless, they were al chatting up in the train except for Maya and Lucas, their friends sense the tension between them and tried to get them talking but every time they would look at each other they would turn around. It was hard to actually see how messed up their friendship was, even Riley hated it. Although she had been jealous of Maya, she had reached a point where she knew how much it hurt both of them to be so apart and the most important thing was that she wanted her best friend back, it had seemed that since she had Jordan she wouldn't hang out not even with Riley and it was killing her to see her friend so retracted from everything and everyone that wasn't Jordan related.

"Pappy Joe, It's wonderful to see you." Riley said as she hugged him and Maya just waved him _Hi,_ so did Farkle and Zay.

 _"_ So who's this girl?" Pappy Joe said as he saw Isadora getting out of the cab, with a glowering expression. She wasn't too fond of the nature or fresh air, if she was honest.

"Isadora Smackle." She said extending a hand to greet Pappy Joe and he just gave his hand and shook it. Lucas and Zay laughed as they took the bags of their friends and began putting them inside the house.

"Are you a friend of my grandson?" Pappy Joe asked pointing at Lucas with a smile.

"I am, indeed. I'm Farkle's girlfriend" Smackle explain with a matter-of-fact voice.

"You are!?" Pappy Joe shouted in surprise, as he looked at the girl with his eyes wide-open, Smackle just nodded with a quizzical expression. "Yeah you see, I always thought that Farkle would end up with Riley" Pappy Joe explained pointing at the two blushed teenagers who giggled nervously.

"But Riley's with-" Smackle began saying but was interrupted by Pappy Joe as her eyes narrowed.

"And Lucas would end up with Maya." Pappy Joe laughed and there was the most awkward silence. Maya and Lucas gazed at each other; indecisive of how to react, Maya had her cheeks blushed and Lucas just bit his lip. All of their friends were silence as well, looking at the reaction of the couple, except for Riley and Farkle that glanced at each other in a flirty way.

"No! You are wrong." Smackle snarled at Pappy Joe, her breathing a bit harsh, Farkle got off his stare down with Riley and put a hand on his girlfriend' shoulder. "It's not-not right. Riley is with Lucas and Maya is with an older guy." Smackle finally stated as she calm down.

Everyone looked at Smackle fairly concern of her little outburst, Pappy Joe looked at her and at them surprise.

"Okay Little lady." Pappy Joe muttered and then spun on his heels to talk to his grandson about something inside the house.

The rest of the group walked slowly towards the inside of the house, looking at Smackle with an apologetic smile, except for Farkle and Maya, well and Riley as well who contemplated a Farkle with a curious expression, something somehow unreadable. Maya was the last one, she stare at them for a few seconds, she knew this outburst wasn't something new, it was tension that had been accumulating for a while between Farkle, Riley and Smackle. It was somehow similar to Lucas, Maya and Riley how Riley would snap at the Lucas and Maya are a great couple comments.

"Smackle what's going on?" Farkle whisper at her girlfriend as she turned around to face him, a hostile expression on her face.

"The thing that's always going on Farkle! _Riley!_ She's _always_ there!" Smackle growled at Farkle.

"Because she's my best friend and that's more important than anything." Farkle replied to Smackle with the same furious tone.

Maya knew that sparkle in Farkle's eyes, she knew he care more about her than anyone in the world, since they met he always loved her more and Maya wasn't bother by it, she knew those little touches or lingering looks they gave. It was obvious that there was something, it seemed that although they had Lucas and Smackle, they had build a stronger relationship between them. Maya sometimes doubted that she was Riley's rock, it seem like her safe place was not only Maya but Farkle as well.

"I know that but why does she have to butt in, It's our relationship and I'm not stupid. I've seen the way you look at her." Smackle rumbled, agitated with the whole argument. Farkle was going to say something but then he shut his mouth, Maya knew he couldn't deny it and less in Smackle's face. "I'm your _girlfriend_. If you don't stop hanging out so often with her I-" Smackle said but then was quickly cut off by Farkle's burst, his eyes on fire.

"Isadora don't make me choose, because you know who would win that." Farkle declared, seriously and Smackle was left speechless.

Farkle then took his bag and hers and carried them inside, he gave Maya a soft smile and she just reciprocated. Maya saw as Farkle enter the house and gave Riley an _everything it's fine_ look and then began talking about something else with the boys. But Maya didn't enter quite yet, she stared at Smackle for a moment that was still in shock at Farkle's declaration, she felt sorry for Smackle, she didn't deserve this. Maya walked towards Smackle, she knew that she didn't like Maya that much but Maya wasn't just going to leave, she somehow understood what was like to be the second option.

"Hey Smackle, are you okay?" Maya mumble softly as she put a hand on Smackle's shoulder with a smile. She jumped a bit by Maya's sudden touch but then smile, she breath deeply. Maya watched the brunette carefully, she wasn't sad there was really not much expression in her face, maybe somehow disenchanted.

"I know he prefers Riley. He always has and always will." Smackle said in a sighed. "I've tried to ignore it this year and two months but it has became annoying since we are at the same school and well..." Smackle said as she looked at the trees.

"He likes you too, very much and cares about you." Maya said as she gave Smackle a little squeeze with her hand and watched the wind blowing on that Texas day.

Although Maya didn't liked to admit it, she liked Texas and it had enchanted her since the first moment she arrived last year, the weather, the climate and the people. That day the sun was radiant, giving heat to Maya's body and warming the grass as well but the strong wind somehow diminished the heat of the day, making it comfortable.

"I know, but he cares more about her." Smackle chuckled and then she sighed. "It's just that…I know this hasn't been working out since a long time. He was a little off since you three had your love triangle, he has been very worried about Riley, almost spending every second he has available with her." Smackle said seriously.

"But they always spend time together Smackle, they are best friends." Maya said but Smackle gave her a grimaced. "It has always been like this, I've known them my whole life. They have an special bond."

"Maya, I've been watching it, they are not just friends, believe me." Smackle said stolid, looking at Maya with a repressed smile. "Besides I think it's for the best."

Maya sighed, she wanted to do something for her, she didn't want her to give up on her love but Maya couldn't possibly give advices like that when she had done the exactly the opposite. She gave up on Lucas, she knew he would never pick her and then she move on and she was happier, right? Or maybe she was trying to be blind to the fact that she missed him and the possibility of being with him know killed her. So Maya decided to simply shut up.

"If you actually think that, then it's your call. But we will be your friends and we will be there no matter what." Maya said with a wide smile.

"The way you are still friends with Lucas or Riley, or really any of us?" Smackle said with her eyebrows raised.

"What do you mean?" Maya muttered out, looking at Smackle with confusion, her hand dropping.

Maya knew this was something she saw it coming, but she had been ignoring it, but she knew that when Smackle said it, it was real and provable. Maybe Maya knew she was getting drifted from her friends because of the whole triangle thing but it didn't meant that she had abandon them, or maybe she had ignore it for so long that she hadn't notice?

"You know what I mean Maya, I know you're not stupid." Smackle said with a scoff and a smirk. "You've been changing, you have been so busy with your new boyfriend that they are afraid of losing you for real, even Riley feels left out." Smackle said looking at her seriously and somehow it stung Maya, why hadn't Riley said anything to her?

"Smackle I-" Maya began saying but was interrupted by her.

"But I know better, you've been busy on purpose so you don't have to see Lucas and Riley together." Smackle said seriously, like it was a scientific fact that couldn't be fought and well Maya knew she wasn't wrong. "They did this for _you_ Maya, all this traveling and bonding, is for you." Smackle said seriously.

"I- I didn't really know they felt that way." Maya shrugged as she strode towards a little mountain besides the porch, Smackle trailed after her with her arms cross on her chest.

"I have to hypothesis about that." Smackle laughed and Maya joined her.

"And what are those hypothesis?" Maya asked her curiously.

"One: You really didn't knew a thing and you were simply so busy with your new love that you completely dismissed your friends by accident because, you know it's High School and people tend to drift apart." Smackle said with a matter-of-fact voice.

"And the second one?" Maya asked a bit more seriously, she knew the first one wasn't right.

"Two: You knew deep down what you were doing, you wanted to drift apart because it hurt seeing Riley and Lucas together." Smackle said looking at her with concern but Maya simply but her head down. "I'm not trying to be disrespectful to your new mate, I mean you seem happy but I know you wouldn't simply leave Riley if it wasn't for something really bad." Smackle said trying to clarify her point.

But Maya had nothing to add, she had say just the right thing and Maya felt awful to finally acknowledge what she was doing. She knew deep in her head and her heart but she didn't wanted to admit it had affected her that badly.

"Smackle, what should I do?" Maya asked, tears pooling on her eyes because it stung that she was leaving all her friends behind.

"I-" Smackle began saying but was interrupted by a ringtone.

Maya took a bit longer to react, she then felt the vibration in her pocket, it was her phone. Maya took it out, she saw the name and it couldn't be the worst timing.

It was Jordan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, here's this chapter as I promised on my latest update. You can't begin to understand how sorry I am for not updating. I finished my exams on the 20th but I have been so busy, I hadn't had time to write. I'm sorry.**

 **To the latest** ** _Guest_** **, don't worry, I don't want to make Josh an asshole ex boyfriend and to all the other reviews, again I'm so sorry for not updating! It hurts my heart too.**

 **Anyway guy, here it is! ((long chapter))**

 **I do not own GMW because if I did, I wouldn't have built all that character development between these people for nothing. geez.**

* * *

 _"_ _Hey babe, how it's Texas?"_ Jordan spoke on the phone as soon as Maya answered. Maya stood up and snatch the tears that were falling from her eyes thanks to the previous conversation with Smackle.

"Hi, it's fine, can you wait me for a second?" Maya asked Jordan quickly as she took the phone from her head and turned around to face Smackle. "I'll be right back." Maya whisper as she gave a sympathetic smile to Smackle who reciprocated the smile. "Hey, I'm back." Maya then said when she put her phone again.

 _"_ _Hey, so how's everything going there?"_ Jordan asked, his voice sounded appealing, like he just had woke up.

"Yeah, everything it's fine and you?" Maya answer and shrugged, her voice quivering.

She really had just talked to Smackle about her deepest fear and how she decided to get away from the people that were supposed to be their safe place, she felt uneasy and anxious as she finally accepted the fact that she had been changing and leaving the most important people on her life behind.

" _Are you okay? You don't sound fine."_ Jordan objected, Maya could feel how he was unsure about her answer, it had been a couple of months but he had gotten to know her.

Maya walked towards the small stream that there was between Pappy Joe's house and the rest of the farm, it was beautiful, the sun passing through the trees and the wind blowing hard. Maya bristled as she put a hand on a pocket.

"Yeah, I just talked to a friend and she told me some stuff about Riley's friendship, I'm just worried about losing her." Maya finally accepted, as her voice broke down a little.

She didn't wanted to hurt Riley, she never wanted to do that but it had been collateral damage leaving Lucas behind, from the pain that it caused her.

" _Babe that kind of stuff happens when you're in High School. You don't have to worry; you have our friends and me there to hang out, you will not be left behind_." Jordan answer, like he understood what she was going through, Maya made a frown.

Maybe Maya hadn't told Jordan how exactly close she was to Riley, how Maya believe they were soul mates and how special their relationship was. She couldn't blame him anyway, she hadn't been close to Riley because she had drifted apart from her, and she couldn't ask him to understand because it never came up in the first place. Nonetheless it irritated her, how simple was his answer, it annoyed her a bit because she knew very well that Riley would have kill him if she had heard his answer. But it annoyed her the most that he thought it was normal, when it wasn't. But still he had been worried about her, he knew that something was wrong and that was something only Riley and Lucas could do before, they could read her and apparently Jordan had been learning too.

"Yeah, but I don't want to drift away from my friends, I've known this people since forever and I don't want to lose them." Maya stated, her tone firm, kind of reassuring herself too that she needed to do something about it.

" _Well, that's up to you my love._ " Jordan said more relax than anything, like he had understood the message. _"If you like, when you come back, we can hang out with them too."_ Jordan then suggested and it simply drew a smile into Maya's face, she felt like she could count on him.

"Thanks, that would mean a lot." Maya said as she bit her lower lip and kneel down; she began to play with the water gazing at her reflex. "So were you sleeping or something?" Maya then asked curiously, the sound of his voice at the moment was really alluring, it send shrives through Maya's heart.

" _Yeah, I needed to get some sleep before we go there. I'm packing right now."_ Jordan said, Maya had heard through the conversation sounds of drawers opening and some things being tossed but she didn't exactly put much thought into it.

And as Maya was about to answer she felt someone behind her, she gasped and she jumped because of the sudden scare, then she almost fell down into the water stream. But a pair of strong arms managed to catch her before she hit the water, Maya felt like her stomach was dropping, she knew his touch so well and it was almost impossible to ignore the fact of her beating heart.

She hadn't felt him in so long it really ached, not having his warm and strong touch, and a flash of memories passed through her eyes, the lingered eyes and touches. She turned around; it was Lucas, looking at her wide-eyed because of her reaction, holding her tightly so she didn't fell.

"I'm sorry, did I scared you?" Lucas asked, a little apprehensive as he watched Maya carefully. He had this red shirt on, similar color to the one he wore last year, his muscles arms looked tight and Maya felt her mouth going dry.

"Ye-Yes, you did." Maya said softly, as their gazes linked for a moment, in a kind of trance between both of them, like they usually had before. Maya knew they hadn't really talked in centuries, at least it felt like that, and she could see where this was going, they were finally going to have a real talk and she was beyond scare about it.

"Maya…" Lucas said, sincerity in his sea-foam green eyes, Maya was taken aback by it. But it was broken; whatever was going to happened was broken when Jordan's voice appeared.

" _Maya are you there?"_ Jordan's voice sound from the phone, both Lucas and Maya looked at the phone, they pushed away. Lucas quickly took of his hands off Maya and she cleared her throat as she got back into the call.

"I'm here… Yeah I almost fall into a stream of water." Maya said as she began to walk away from Lucas for a moment, their gazes still linked for a moment but then she turned around to pick on in her conversation with Jordan.

Maya knew that they should talk eventually but in that moment she needed to get away, she wasn't that sure she was brave enough to have a conversation with Lucas, not just yet.

She continued walking up the hill talking on the phone whilst Lucas stayed there next to the stream of water, looking at Maya in her jean shorts and her light blue short-sleeve shirt. Lucas sighed, he wanted to talk to her but he had obviously interrupted her moment with her boyfriend, he thought she was talking to Katy or someone else and now he felt that sharp sting from his chest, the one he constantly felt when he would see them together. Either kissing or talking or even holding hands, it just hurt because it felt wrong, he felt like he needed to be that guy although his mind always told him that he needed to get with Riley. He eased around towards Pappy Joe's house, he needed to get the truck ready and everything really to set the camp up next to the lake for that night, they would be there only one night but Lucas was praying that it would get his blonde beauty back.

"Lucas, are you okay?" Riley asked alarmed as Lucas entered the house, it came kind of upset, maybe because it was obvious he was with Maya.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lucas said a little distracted, his gaze down. It wasn't new of Riley asking him if he was okay, she had been doing that a lot lately, mainly because she could see he wasn't.

Lucas had been overthinking about Maya and feeling guilty over Riley, he didn't wanted to hurt neither of the girls but as he thought more about it he had already hurt Maya when he willingly stayed with Riley and now he was hurting Riley when he was thinking about Maya nonstop. He didn't felt good about it, he didn't felt good at all, it hurt all the time and his Mr. Perfect façade was fading away and not even that, how he had changed for the better when he arrived to New York was fading away too. Sad and Anger where filling the void he felt and the guilt, it consumed him too.

Therefor in this moment Lucas just wanted to get Maya back, to be friends again at least he hoped he could conceal his feelings for her. He needed both of the girls there, whether it was as friends or something else, but most importantly he had seen he was killing their friendship either way and it needed to be _fixed_.

"Where's Maya?" Farkle asked him as he sat in the edge of the couch, facing Smackle away.

There was some tension filling the air, Riley tried to avoid Smackle's glower but it wasn't that easy, everyone was noticing so Riley turned away too.

"She's talking on the phone with her boyfriend." Lucas said a little bit annoyed as he sat lay against the main door of the house, a little bit frustrated.

He had done this all for her and she couldn't just put her boyfriend away now, he knew what it was, jealousy too but also anxiety, what if they couldn't get Maya back?

"We got to do something about it really, even if she's here she's not really with us." Zay complained, it was truth, it seemed like they were failing and it was only the first day.

Everyone felt in silence for a second, fixed in thinking what they should do now and from one moment to another Riley spoke.

"I KNOW!" Riley burst as she stood up and walked with determination out of the house, everyone stayed a moment or two wondering what it was but as Riley got out everyone simply followed her.

Lucas knew that Riley and Maya knew everything about the other, if someone knew how to get her back was either Riley or himself.

Riley began to walk with determination towards the water stream; Maya was just coming down from the hill, her phone in hand, a little bit careful as she came down. Everyone stayed in Pappy Joe's porch as they saw Riley getting closer to Maya, her jeans and military green jacket clearly differ from Maya's outfit, as well as the hair. Maya looked at Riley from far away, her best friend with that characteristic wide smile with a blithe expression, she smiled back. Maybe this would be the time to really have a talk with Riley, although it scared Maya, what questions would pop up? She really hoped it weren't Lucas' related, she would devoid the topic anyway.

"Peaches!" Riley screamed as she waved at Maya, Riley seemed to close to the stream of water for her to be comfortable. But when Riley opened her arms to give Maya a hug, it simply softened her heart.

"Pumpkin!" Maya yelled too as she then hurried down the hill, Maya needed this hug more than ever, she had missed Riley so much it was weird that she hadn't hug her for a while now.

And then their bodies' clash and it crossed for a moment in Maya's mind that she might had been too harsh with the hug, all the speed she had taken from running down the hill, she thought it wouldn't be good and hell it wouldn't. Everything was fine for about a second, their arms hold each other and it was okay but as soon as Maya felt that her best friend couldn't possibly stop her body and own, she closed her eyes tightly and gasped. Riley being the super-klutz she was and also because of the sake of her best friend she decided to simply put her legs in a _weaker_ state than usual, such a weaker state that when Maya jumped into Riley's arms, both of them _flew_ on the air, everything seemed like in slow motion and everyone who was sitting on the porch gulped.

There was a silence for the moment and then a harsh hit on Maya's side as she surely hit the ground; it was a silence pain but suddenly she could hear how Riley groaned and then she felt dizzy as her breathe got knocked out of her body more than once as they both rolled down the hill. They were rolling on a high speed, when finally they fell onto something, they stopped rolling but then Maya felt cold water running down through her whole body.

She groaned as she opened her eyes, a little disoriented at first and saw her best friend with half of her upper body in the water, nothing but her head and an arm, while Maya was soaked in water. She heard everyone running towards them but she was just glowering at her best friend who had this grin on her face, but she couldn't even articulate something because Maya swore she was livid.

"Guys! Are you okay?" Zay asked as he crossed the stream of water to go and help Maya whilst Farkle and Smackle helped Riley stand up.

"Yeah, I just think I hit my head really bad." Riley groaned as she touch a part of her hair and a little of blood came out on her hand and Riley went pale.

"Oh god." Farkle blurted as he saw the blood and went as pale as Riley, his eyes widened as well as Riley who looked up to him with a terrified look.

"Okay, we are going to check that out." Smackle said as she helped Riley stand up and guided her towards the house, her super-klutz best friend seemed a little bit disoriented, Maya worried for her but she was still wrathful at her.

"Maya you have a cut on your arm, we have to check that out." Lucas said as he looked at her with concern. Maya felt a bit awkward, they hadn't talk in what seemed forever, it was confusing or maybe she was still a bit dazed by the accident but she knew her heartbeat had rise.

"Yeah, let's go." Zay said as he helped Maya straighten herself up, she could suddenly feel how everything ached, she grunted as Zay helped her and suddenly she saw it.

Her _phone_ , with her screen completely broke and underwater.

"No…" Maya blurted out as she saw it and she began to panic, how the heck was she going to pay for this? Her mom was going to kill her and worst, she wouldn't be able to contact Jordan for this weekend, which meant a constant heartbreak when hanging out with Lucas and Riley. "No, no, please don't be dead." Maya began whispering as she lean down and took it out and started to push all the buttons but it didn't work.

"Maya, it's fine, I can fix it when we go back." Farkle said but Maya was still fairly concerned on her phone, she was pissed off, for real.

"It's not fine Farkle!" Maya growled at her best friend as she glowered at him. "My phone is fucking ruined and I needed it now." Maya shouted. But then remorse felt her body as she saw her best friend's face dropping, she felt beyond horrible.

She shouldn't have taken it out on Farkle who as only trying to help her and she regretted immediately, she knew she wouldn't have say it before but now she wasn't afraid of going harsh with people.

"Woaah…" Zay said at a peaceful rhythm and Maya saw how Farkle looked down, her heart broke a bit, she didn't meant to be so rude, she sighed.

"I'm sorry Farkle, Thank you for the help." Maya breathe out and took Farkle's hand giving it a little squeeze, she gave him a smile and Farkle gave her a weak one.

Maya stood up from the water and walked back to the house, her clothes dripping with a broken phone in hand. But the only thing she was doing at the time was hoping, she hope that this weekend wouldn't turn into a nightmare, she really didn't wanted to renaissance her feelings for Lucas or in general the _heart break._

As Maya reached the entrance of the house and closed the door, Lucas let a breathe out. He didn't liked that Maya had been so harsh with Farkle, he knew how upset she would get, he knew she could be aggressive sometimes but not rude, anything but really rude.

"Well, at least it worked." Farkle said as he walked towards the house, Lucas and Zay followed him.

"Yeah, she will no longer have any distractions." Zay said as he looked at Lucas with suspicion.

"I hope so…"Lucas said under his breathe as they reached the porch, he really hope that he could get Maya back.

…

"Are you still made at me?" Riley asked Maya with innocence, Maya just scoffed as she gave her best friend an irritated look whereas Riley had a large grin printed on her face.

Maya turned around to look at the view, they had been on that truck for about half an hour, apparently they had planned a super camp to this amazing place that Lucas and Zay knew since they were kids. Maya hadn't been to fond of the idea, no cellphone, no place to hide when Riley and Lucas would be all lovey dovey banter, no place to call Jordan and get away of those thoughts that had been hunting her for a while now.

Nonetheless the idea of a camp wasn't that bad, Maya had loved Texas since the first time she came therefor she would try to adjust to the idea, and anyway everything was going smoothly, at least since that morning.

Lucas with his grey shirt was driving, he had been the first one to get a license but this was actually the first time Maya had seen him drive, he was a pretty good driver, Maya thought of asking him for classes but the ache of the heart break invaded her heart as she change her mind into something else. Next to Lucas, Zay and Farkle were besides him on the front; Zay wearing a blue plaid shirt while Farkle was wearing a black V-neck shirt. While on the back Riley, Smackle and Maya sat down, of course after that morning little incident, Maya had prefer to stay away from Riley and it was decided for the best that Smackle should be in the middle, at least for a bit. Smackle was wearing a blue dress with a red coat, while Riley had change herself after the mess and put on a beautiful sunflower dress that made her look beyond striking, whilst Maya decided to put on a shoulder less white shirt and some jean shorts she found.

Although Maya was crazy mad at Riley, she couldn't help to smile as she turned around to face the window, she indeed missed her Honey so much, even if she was a lot of work sometimes, she had missed her and her friends and exactly _this._ Zay making jokes, Lucas peacefully driving and laughing, Farkle watching the view carefully and managing the radio, while Smackle would correct Zay and hide a smile when she believed the joke was really funny, Riley singing to every song that Farkle put and giggling enough to make everyone smile, it was _perfect._ Although she had been about two months with Jordan and not with her friends, everything felt like no time had passed between them, everything seemed normal, even before the triangle mess, it seemed that everything was going to be okay between them.

"We are here." Lucas announced as he took right for a dirt path that guide them towards the woods, Maya admire the sun, as the large trees gave spotted light.

Lucas then began pulling over, more trees making it harder to see but in a second they arrived into this beautiful edge of a large lake, the sun shinning and just the perfect amount of trees to let the sun through. The lake had this blue, so vibrating, that it made Maya feel the need to paint it, under a large tree near the lake there was a swing and some picnic tables, there was one boat knotted to the a deck that just gave a few steps into the lake.

"What is this place?" Riley exclaimed as she got out of the car and closed the door. Her eyes scanned everything they could reach; she was dazed by all the beauty and how not?

"This is our favorite place." Zay exclaimed proudly as he placed his hands in his waist, he contemplated the view.

"I really whish I had grew up here with you." Farkle said softly, his eyes wondering the whole place.

"Let's go to the lake!" Riley then snapped, she began to run towards the lake, a smile so wide drew on her face that it made Maya laughed.

All of her friends went behind her, laughing and giggling, Farkle just behind Riley whereas Zay was pulling Smackle to join them, she laughed and she then gave up as they all seat on the deck and admire everything.

The beauty stunned Maya, she lean against Lucas' truck and she felt _happy_ as she watched her group. It hadn't passed through her mind that Lucas wasn't there, until she heard the clink and croak of the metal as Lucas jumped into the trunk to get the tents and all the things they needed for the night.

"Can you please help me put this there?" Lucas asked as he pointed a little clear site, not a lot of grass and a perfect amount of dirt.

"Sure." Maya said as she took a packed tent from the trunk. She needed to get over her fear and there wasn't any running away now, without her phone she was completely doom to talk about it.

"Thanks _Shortstack_." Lucas said silvery; it just seemed so natural and so _right_ , yet it was something neither of them expected.

Maya froze for a few seconds, glancing at Lucas, he had said it on purpose or he had just blurted it out without even putting much attention to it. He continued to move some stuff in the trunk but then he notice Maya's intense gaze and deadpan expression.

"Did you just call me…?" Maya asked, slowly, watching him carefully and in the right moment he realized what he had done.

And Lucas gulped.

He really didn't wanted to make her uncomfortable, but it had just popped out, in such an unconscious way, he hadn't realized until now. He wanted to call her nicknames all over again and he missed his, it had been a long time since they did that, playing their little game but they had stopped so abruptly once Lucas began dating Riley and Maya began dating Jordan. But when he called her that, it seemed like those two horrible months and the whole triangle mess hadn't pass; Lucas felt _right._

 _"_ I… I-" Lucas stutter. "I'm sorry if that bothers you." Lucas then said clearing his throat as he jumped from the truck and gave a few steps closer to Maya, he wasn't sure of what he was doing.

"It doesn't." Maya quickly stated, a big uncomfortable, she felt fidgety. "It's just… I…" Maya mumble, she knew if she didn't say it now she would say it sooner or later.

"What?"

"I missed it." Maya then surrender, there she put it out in the air.

Lucas could swear he was taken by the sudden confession, she hadn't expected that Maya would talk about it, hell he didn't even expected her to talk to him like always. But she just had and there she was, breathtaking as usual and looking at him, with such sincerity in her eyes that he thought she might have heard it but he didn't cared at the moment as the corners of his lips began to go up and got closer.

"And I've missed you." Lucas breath out as he took a strand of Maya's hair and put it in the back of her ear. "So much Maya."

Maya felt her heart stopping by the confession.

The sudden touch made Maya bristle a bit; she felt goose bumps appearing in her _whole body._ Their gazes lingered once again, the way those sea-foam eyes sparkled make it simply uneasy to stay still, to not give in, to not succumb to his charms or his soul.

Maya took Lucas' hands and hold it, she squeezed it a bit, and somehow to reassure him it was okay. A soft smile appeared on her face and Lucas was sure he was in heaven.

Both of their hearts beating fast, the world went numb and both of them with the burning desire of saying more and doing more.

Even maybe... leaning in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I'm back! Ok not really back because I'm trying to update everything every day and go back to that rythm but something happened in my family so I don't have the time but I will try to update everything as soon as I can.** **I'm really sorry for going MIA with all my stories but I swear that you are going to get what you want.**

 **Regarding this chapter I thought it was going to be a filler chapter but apperantly it was longer than I expected it because I began to outline in a very detailed way what is going to happen up to Chapter 13/14 and I just needed that little drama at the end because yes. This chapter DOESN'T have a revision because I was so anxious to finish it and I told to myself that I wouldn't eat until I upload it hear, so I'm really hungry and I finally finish it. Yayayayay. I hope you like it and please leave your opinions on the review and btw THANK YOU FOR YOUR FAVORITES, REVIEWS, LIKES, everything. It's very important to me to know what you think and for not forgetting about the story while I was busy.**

 **The next story I will update is Fresh Start, Senior Year or Arrange but I might go more with Fresh Start because the angst is hard on that one and I want to move on into the fluffy stuff.**

 **I do not own GMW because otherwise I wouldn't have give those shitty answers in the Q &A the writers gave but after Girl Meets Upstate, please, it was obvious that Lucas was going to pick Maya.**

* * *

"Guys!" Farkle's voice came from the path to the lake, both Maya and Lucas turned around abruptly and gave a few steps back from the other, Maya let go of Lucas' hand.

Maya tried to hide the blush that was clearly present in her cheeks whilst Lucas was trying to get his heart beat back to normal, the tension in the air had diminish but it was still there. And how not? They had been so closed, they hadn't been that close since the beginning of High School and although both of them had felt they were in heaven, they didn't know what to think now, they had acted on their feelings but as Farkle's voice burst their bubble they remembered they had someone else, they had their respective partners and they felt a sting pain when they both thought about Riley and Jordan.

"Hey, what happened?" Maya emitted as she cleared her throat and walked towards Farkle with a smile on her face, trying to let go the moment she just had with Lucas and how the fog of guilt was invading her head.

"Riley wants to go swimming on the lake so get your bathing suits on and let's go!" Farkle avowed and then smiled, Maya could hear some loud shouts behind Farkle, everyone was coming to the truck to get their stuff.

"Let's go swimming!" Maya exclaimed with a smile as she climbed into the trunk and took her backpack out, she could feel Lucas lingered gaze behind her but she square her shoulders and decide to ignore it.

Lucas baffled a bit, he knew she was avoiding him and well, he felt bad too but there was nothing else he wanted but to have her in his arms a bit longer. He felt like a bad person, a horrible boyfriend to Riley and a terrible friend to Maya; it wasn't fair for either because he knew, that he loved Riley but deep down he knew that he loved Maya a bit more.

Lucas drifted his gaze from Maya as Riley came into the picture; he saw how she hugged Farkle from behind and then climbed into the truck with Smackle as they took their bags. Lucas couldn't deny that he felt a bit dizzy as he saw Riley's smile, dripping sunshine but then again, his gaze began to focus on the wild blonde girl that was behind her, blue as the sky, deep as sea and the thing was without her looking at him his heart skipped a beat and as their gazes linked once again he swore he felt breathless.

He saw how Maya began to walk away, to change into their bathing's suits behind some trees, Riley and Smackle behind her, he saw them walking away and he felt that guilt once again, he felt bad with himself. He had tried, to forget Maya, he swore he tried but it seemed impossible, to forget her and to get her out of his life; this two months have been hell without her with Riley still by his side. But then he felt selfish, how he wanted both of them but knew they were hurting, well he didn't knew if Maya was hurting anymore, she seemed happy with her new boyfriend and Lucas felt a sting on his heart, because it hurt to know that she was with someone else but he knew he simply couldn't be selfish with her and if she was happy then she could be with Jordan. But at the moment he was just holding to her, trying not to lose her, at least keep her as a friend but his heart was giving him other signs.

And then Maya turned around; she was thinking the same thing, how bad she was feeling for loving him so much but having Jordan with her too. It seemed unfair, to everyone really because it wasn't about just them, it was about everyone and how she could hurt them, there wasn't a borderline here, she couldn't move towards him and he couldn't move towards her. It was like they were stuck, in a limbo, were she could barely touch him, taste that heaven but then go back to the way things were because there was no way she could hurt Riley and she knew that he liked her too. Moreover she felt stuck, she wanted to move on and she had, Jordan had been that new light she had been hoping, he was like breathing new air and she was in a roller coaster with him, yet she could feel how those sea-foam green eyes hunt her still.

Their gazes lingered until both of them turned around, trying to shake off their feelings.

…

"Jump! Jump! Jump!" Everyone cheered for Smackle to jump from the deck of the lake, the girl was in her one-piece navy blue bathing suit as she left her glasses in the edge and closed her eyes before jumping and splashing everyone with water, they all laughed.

It had been fairly quickly, everyone in the water, they took some Coca-Cola's out, put on their bathing suits as well as their sunblock and then went into the deck. Riley, Maya and Farkle had been tanning on the deck whilst Lucas and Zay were showing off some flips they did since they were kids while Smackle brought the loudspeaker to put some music on. Lucas and Zay seemed like fishes on the water, they were the first one's to throw themselves at the lake, it was a sunny afternoon and the water was a little cold but the sun ease the cold. Whilst Farkle, Maya and Riley took a little longer before going in, Riley did it first because she was hype with the whole scenario and Maya did it after, Farkle was a little apprehensive at first but he finally threw himself and Isadora followed him.

The afternoon when on with them laughing, talking, hanging out as a group and everyone felt happy about it, specially Maya, she felt her heart warming as she saw their friends passing time like this. They sat down on the deck, they talked, danced, Lucas and Zay taught them to do flips into the water, swimming races between Riley and Maya and Lucas and Zay, piggy back rides, tanning with Smackle, playing in the water, everything seemed and felt just _right._ But by 6:00 pm it was getting dark, Lucas and Zay decided it was for the best to get out of the lake, get dried, finished the camp arrangement and then light up a campfire.

The thought of the campfire brought anxiety to Maya and Lucas, and stroke fear into Riley's heart. But everyone ignore it, the little itch of feelings that appeared, so everyone simply followed instructions and got out of the water, they felt tired anyway and it was getting cold.

Except for Riley and Maya who decided to stay a little longer in the water.

It was calm and neither of them had any intention to talk about their respective issues with the other, but they were there, although they loved each other the tension filled the air. The atmosphere tense as they watched the sunset, they heard some small peaks into their friends chatting who were in the camp and the water as they moved their arms to stay afloat. Maya didn't know if they would talk about their issues, she felt an itch and a certain glimpse that came from Riley's eyes but although Maya was usually the one avoiding scenes, Riley was the one who avoided talking about hard topics so Maya believed she was cover.

Nonetheless Riley broke it first.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Riley asked Maya as she swam towards her, Maya nodded as she saw the orange and purple sky, she then proceeded to sink into the water and then as she came out run a hand through her hair.

"I love seeing sunsets, if you see everything turns-" Maya began to explain to Riley while she pointed a shade of gold between the clouds to Riley but was interrupted.

" _gold_ , I know." Riley intervened with a smile, Maya turned around and saw her best friend blush cheeks and chocolate eyes with a spark that only they had and Maya smiled back.

"Yeah…" Maya whispered as her eyes focus once again into the sun, the light at the moment made the water look clear blue, her eyes traveled through the water and then arrived to the coast, she watched the small waves of the river hitting the dirt, a special green formed between the tides, a green she loved.

"Maya." Riley exclaimed snapping Maya from her thoughts, Riley had a indecisive look on her face, mixed with fear and a bit regret.

"Riley."

"I've been feeling kind of lonely." Riley finally said and Maya felt her heart clench, tears were pooling on her best friends eyes. "I know you are happy with your new boyfriend and everything but I… I feel like you have push me out of your life and it just hurts."

"Riley, I-" Maya blurted but was interrupted by Riley.

"I am your best friend, right? Even with the Lucas problems, even with my jealousy and even with your boyfriend, the aftermath is our friendship and I don't know if it's okay anymore. I barely see you now and between classes you pass me by just glancing at me and sending me a kiss." Riley said with her voice shaking. "Do you feel the same? Are you going to stay with me Peaches?"

It took Maya by surprise, how straight forward Riley was acting because she usually wasn't like this. But Maya felt horrible, she seemed so vulnerable and Maya missed her too but it was too much pain that it caused seeing her with Lucas. But Maya couldn't possibly tell her that, because she knew it would be a straightforward fact that she was still in love with Lucas and she couldn't be, after all _she_ had gave Lucas up to Riley, she had convinced them she didn't felt anything and she had managed to convinced herself for a while that she didn't loved him anymore, that she loved Jordan. Therefor Maya decided to _lie,_ it was the best thing she could do for the sake of everyone and specially for Riley, and especially for the sake of Riley she needed to lie.

"Oh Honey." Maya said as she swam towards Riley and gave her a tight hug, her best friend reciprocated with force and although it hurt her that she couldn't tell her best friend the truth, it hurt her even more to see Riley in such a state. Maya pulled the hug apart as she felt Riley was about to sob. "Pumpkin, I will always be there, no matter what, wherever you go I'll be behind you, I've known that since forever and I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Peaches, I love you" Riley said nodding with a weak smile as she hugged Maya again.

"And I love you." Maya assured Riley as she patted her best friends back and then pulled apart again. "Let's go out, it's getting cold." Maya said as she swam towards the deck with Riley behind her, they got out and sat down in the edge of the deck as they put some towels over them. And then it was time to lie. "I'm sorry if Jordan is taking all my time, I never had a real boyfriend before and now I don't know how to manage my time."

"Peaches, you know I'm beyond happy for you, I've seen the way you look at Jordan and he looks at you." Riley described with a weak smile on her face. "It's just that, I wish we could spend more time together, like I am with Lucas but we don't spend that much time together…"

Maya felt a sting on her heart; Riley was going to talk about Lucas.

"I know Riley but it's different, see Jordan it's older and different than Lucas, our relationship it's growing and we like to spend more of our time together. We like the same things and I hadn't had that with anyone."

"I like the same things with Lucas, I mean we spend hours and hours talking on the phone and when we see each other it's really… like summer rain, he's a real gentleman." Riley said excitedly and Maya barely rolled her eyes, she couldn't see how Lucas was still on his Mr. Perfect façade with Riley, he had dropped it with Maya a long time ago.

"I bet you are, I see you two on the hallways, you are the pretty/cute couple according to Jordan and his friends." Maya indicated, trying to make that her voice didn't spill rejection towards the golden couple, Riley squealed.

"Yes but we don't hang out that much, barely alone but we do is mostly with our friends…" Riley then explained and Maya's eyes furrowed, what kind of relationship was that? It wasn't that Maya was an expert but with Jordan she had learn that although they could hang out with other people being alone was better, for the kissing and the cuddling and maybe reaching second base that Maya had stopped because she was afraid. "Do you and Jordan hang out alone too much?

"We do, a lot Riles." Maya said, a knot in her throat because Maya felt bad, she always thought that Lucas and Riley's relationship was over the top couple-ly, Riley spend most of her times between classes giving pecks to Lucas or hugging him or taking his hand, Maya never thought they wouldn't hang out alone. But now the guilt was consuming her, because Maya and Lucas used to hang out alone all the time and it was filled with flirt and chemistry.

"And what do you do?" Riley asked Maya with interest, she was really clueless? About the whole relationship interaction.

"We watch movies, we kiss, we cuddle, we sleep together and more things." Maya explain to Riley as her best friend watched her with attention, although the talk brought up great memories with Jordan, Maya wanted to vomit, she felt dizzy because of the pain of hearing about Riley's and Lucas relationship caused to her and even more when Maya remembered their interaction today, were they barely leaned in.

For one moment Riley remained silent, indecisive of what was she going to say next and a glimpse of curiosity sneak into her eyes as she watched Maya carefully. Maya would never know if the next thing she said was because she wanted Maya to feel bad or to check if Maya still had feelings, either way that's what happened when Riley change her attitude referring to her and Lucas' relationship.

"Well, although we don't hang out alone to much…Lucas and I _kiss_ a lot when we're together, he is very shy but I think he's close to reaching s _econd base."_ Riley explained carelessly.

Maya felt like someone had punched her in the stomach and she closed her eyes to receive the hit. It was too hard, imagining Lucas and Riley, Riley and Lucas, in any base, it already sting her heart seeing them kissing and now Riley was telling her this? Maya's expression just twisted as she put a hand on her stomach because she felt physical pain, it invaded her.

It lasted for a few seconds but Maya felt it like an eternity, when she opened her eyes her friend was glowering at her with caution. And Maya felt cold, because that glower she was giving her it was something bad, like Riley had just realized something, something so bad that made her feel betray.

Maya tried to dismiss what had just happened to her.

"So what were you saying?" Maya asked trying to move the topic as she fixed her black bikini top, moving however she could to leave Riley clueless.

"I… I have trouble with…" Riley stutter, her eyes wrinkled a bit and she was more rigid than usual. "You know, it doesn't matter, keep talking to me about you and Jordan." Riley then said with a big smile on her face as she turned around and fixed her halter red bikini top.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Maya spoke as Riley but she could feel how fake that had been, Riley had seen something and Maya felt beyond terrible she had let out her feelings, something that she tried not to do since forever but she had just sold herself and to the person she wanted the least.

…

By night Maya felt a bit better, although it hurt as hell seeing Lucas and Riley together Zay and Smackle had managed her to made her busy most of the time since they needed to get the camp ready before it was night. After they changed into regular clothes, Maya and Smackle walked through the woods to get some sticks for the campfire, it was beautiful since now that the light was fading away everything seemed light blue and purple. When they returned Zay taught Maya how to light the campfire with rocks, they took some water out of the lake in buckets and carried them to the camp, and then Zay taught Maya how to put a tent.

And although Maya tried to avoid Riley and Lucas at all costs it was hard, Riley's giggles as Lucas said something invaded the whole camp or if she turned around she would see Riley awe-struck by Lucas moving some hard wood for them to sit down. Nonetheless Maya not only try to avoid Riley's giggle, she tried to avoid Lucas glances and glares he gave her most of the time, those sea-foam eyes looking for her at every turn and it was hard, because Maya tend to stare at him too but for the sake of everything, and now more with that afternoon's incident Maya distracted herself.

Much to Lucas' annoyance, he didn't understand why was she so apprehensive now, when they arrived there was something more and now she had backed up again. Lucas' jaw clenched as she saw her avoiding him, he wanted to know why now, and they had been so good that afternoon laughing and how to forget they almost lean in that same day. But now it was like nothing had happened and it infuriated him, but he tried to shake it off and now more since Riley was all over him, which was weird because she had been glued to Farkle during this trip.

So both decided to ignore each other during the campfire, interacting by some glances from time to time, afraid to look and want more.

"Remember, remember that time…" Zay laughed as he leaned against a large wood that Lucas had brought to seat down, Maya who was seating in that same wood watched Zay amused by his laughter.

By 11:00 pm they were all sat down around the campfire, talking, laughing, everything seemed just like in the lake that day, except that now Maya and Lucas were a bit quieter, especially Maya who tried to avoid Riley and Lucas. Nonetheless Maya interacted with everyone else so no one noticed it, but Lucas did, Lucas could read her and the intense gaze that was burning Maya made her feel a bit vulnerable. But she ignore it, now they were talking about pass experiences in Middle school, trying to remember those golden moments that they would forever treasure in their hearts.

"What now Isaiah?" Smackle said amused by Zay's laughter as well as she rolled her eyes and had a pressed smile.

"When I said that I was possessed and said that I needed an exorcism and…" Zay laughed a bit longer, it was clear too much for him and everyone found it funny, how entertain he was with the memory, Farkle rolled his eyes as he recognized the moment. "Farkle and Riley got all freaked out and where all like… what" Zay finally laughed off.

Everyone laughed along with him as he twirled himself in the ground, touching his belly since it ached. Riley laughed along as she sat closer to Lucas and put her head on the crook of his shoulder, Maya took a glimpse of it and she stopped laughing, she swallowed hard and tried to focus in another thing.

As the laughs disappear Farkle began to speak.

"Remember that time when Lucas actually rode Tombstone the bull?" Farkle said with a smile as he looked at Lucas proudly.

"Yeah…" everyone answers at the same time as they watched the fire and their eyes opened at the realization of Lucas doing something so dangerous. Lucas remained quiet as he glanced at the fire, Maya peered him, his factions a bit still.

"He was great! Remember how when you stood up you said you had rode that bull like thirty seconds?" Riley exclaimed with a big smile on her face as he shook his boyfriend with excitement.

Maya shrugged as she remembered that day her feelings had been outcast and how she felt so vulnerable. It brought back all the memories, her fear, her heart beating erratically, her rage and finally it all went back to the campfire. Such an intense moment for Maya and Lucas; the place where they had almost kiss, where he had hold her that way, how he had made her lose her breathe and how he had stared at her lips making her dizzy.

"And after that we went to see Maddie and Tae" Farkle then said pointing at Maya, Maya agreed as she shook her face and smile as she nodded. She tried to hide it, she tried to restrain herself but her eyes found away to Lucas and as she turned around, he was looking at her too.

Because Lucas knew that it was just a matter of time before they reached into the campfire topic and he remembered as he watched Maya's blonde curly hair. The fire, Maya fighting him, him fighting her to reveal her true feelings, his anxiety, his heart beating fast. How he grabbed her and caressed her cheeks, his desire to kiss her in that moment, the warm of her eyes, he could see how scared she was and finally he remember how coward he had been for backing up, his regret too.

"And then the campfire." Smackle said non-chattily, everyone turned around and gazed at her curiously, Maya furrowed her eyebrows and so did Riley; apparently everyone knew they shouldn't say a thing referring to _that_ campfire.

"Smackle!" Farkle exclaimed with his eyes wide opened, a not very happy place as his gaze drifted to Riley who was looking down.

"What? I catch up fast. Lucas and Maya, almost kiss, campfire and now I'm making everyone awkward." Smackle said with a matter-off-fact tone, as she had a slight smile on her face. Maya bit her lower lip as her gazed linked with Lucas, Lucas mouth went dry, everyone remembered and everyone was gazing at them.

But Maya broke the gaze of Lucas as she saw her best friend, quiet and her heart broke into a million pieces, she couldn't be selfish, it hurt but she shouldn't and least at the moment where Maya was trying to mend her relationship with Riley after ignoring her with Jordan.

"Smackle…" Maya began to say but was interrupted by the quirky girl with black hair.

"Maya it happened, no one can deny it, not even you. It's a fact, you and Lucas almost kiss and you had feelings for each other, there's nothing wron-" Smackle explained but was interrupted by Riley who spoke loudly as she stood up from next to Lucas.

"Shut up!" Riley snapped. "Nothing happened between them meaning they didn't had real feelings for each other and it's just a moment to forget about, everything it's right so could you just stop saying that?" Riley finished with tears pooling in her eyes, her expression choleric, almost shaking because of the rage. "Please."

Everyone remained silence, their faces in astonishment as they saw their usually sweet, goofy friend in such attitude, their eyes wide opened as well as their mouths.

Lucas in a state of shock, why would Riley be so mean about what happened? Smackle was right, it happened and no one should deny it or discredit the feelings they had for each other, and apparently where still happening. Lucas knew Riley could be a bit insecure, usually the fights that they had in their relationship were about that and although Lucas was constantly trying to protect Riley he knew she would eventually crack. Lucas shot a glanced at Maya and as he saw her intense glare to Riley he knew that hell was going to break loose soon.

"Do you remember when we had t-" Farkle began to speak but was cut by Maya's hard tone, everyone turned around as they saw the blonde small girl intense gaze.

"Why the hell do you always dismiss my feelings?" Maya barked at Riley, because it wasn't fair, Riley could not talk about her feelings when she never really listen to them after she outcast them. "What me and Lucas had was real, don't you dare to erase it because you're with him now."

The fight was real and everyone stared at the duel between the two girls, the moon and the sun, their glares and rage that made the atmosphere go dry.

"I can and I will because at the end of the day he's with me-" Riley marked as her nostrils dilated when she tried to breathe to calm down.

"Because I stepped back once again and let you have him." Maya spoke up gravelly, she wasn't afraid to remind Riley how at the end of the day she had made it once again; she had let them be together.

"He's with me because he likes me too, otherwise he would have said something." Riley reminded Maya as she pointed at Lucas who had a deadpan expression as he saw his one –time girlfriends fighting. "Right baby?" Riley said as she gazed at Lucas.

But Lucas didn't know what to say, he knew he would mess their friendship even more if he said what he truly felt and to be honest he was still confused on what he should do. He knew liked Maya more than she liked Riley but he knew he would hurt Riley and on top of that he wasn't sure Maya reciprocated his feelings anymore, she had a boyfriend and had moved on.

"Maybe he tried, but you and your insistent need to fix everything didn't let him." Maya snapped before Lucas could say something and she swore that Riley eased around with fire in her eyes. She knew she had been tough with that one, she had criticized Riley in a way she wouldn't do unless she was his mad, she felt bad really and immediately regret it, but the damage was done.

"Oh Maya, could you stop thinking he loves you? He has been with me two months and we're beyond happy, why do _you_ have the need to remember that campfire? Are things with Jordan really that great? Or do you have the need to steal my boyfriend again" Riley answer back and Maya felt like something broke inside her and she scoffed.

Maya wasn't stealing anything; she didn't want to be selfish with Riley or anyone, she believed she had a right to feel what she needed to feel. She was happy with Jordan but it wasn't like her feelings for Lucas faded away from one day to another, it was normal and it was part of trying to understand herself too. It had been a low punch from Riley and everyone knew it, Lucas clenched his jaw as he heard his girlfriends words and even more when he saw how it broke Maya a little, her lips down, not even a frown in her face.

"Riley, are you even listening?" Maya said softly, she had been hurt. "He is with you because I stepped back and made him chose, I didn't steal anything from you. Just because I stepped back, It doesn't mean my feelings disappeared from one day to another and you need to understand-" Maya explained herself to the brunette who was giving her a glare, not the less she saw how Riley opened her eyes wide open as she heard the last sentence Maya spoke and then she interrupted her.

"What do you mean that your feelings didn't disappear?" Riley asked suddenly and Maya felt cold, _what did I just said_ , she thought.

Maya closed her mouth, her eyes linked to Riley who was clearly waiting for an answer she wouldn't like, an answer that would destroy their friendship and the relationship she had with Jordan, every secret once again revealed. On the other side Lucas felt his heart stopping when he realized Maya's words too, _did she just confess she still has feelings for me?,_ Lucas thought.

"Maya…?" Lucas then whispered as he stood up next to Riley, his eyes glowed with hope and Maya opened her mouth. Maybe she could've said it right there, that she indeed had feelings for him, that she indeed was in love with Lucas, because as she stared at him she could've swore they were the only ones there. But Maya knew she couldn't as her gaze drifted to Riley.

"Riley it's a saying… don't-" Maya said with her trembling voice as she raised her hands trying to reach Riley but her best friend gave some steps back.

"You have a boyfriend." Riley emphasize, her eyes fluttered as a tear fell down on her cheek.

"Tell me something I don't know." Maya stated harshly, her breathing a little bit hard to take. "It's a saying and you know what forget it, it's like you don't really listen to me at all and I'm done." Maya said as she eased around and walked away from that scene.

Lucas almost grabbed her but Riley's hands stopped him as they laid in his chest.

"Don't." Riley stated.

Maya stormed out of the campfire as she walked faster towards the woods, no light with her, she didn't listen to any of the calls of her friends, she didn't cared at the moment, she just wanted to get away from there. Maya felt embarrass, angry and miserable, how was she so stupid? Tears began to pool in her eyes as she began to walk faster, she didn't put attention to where she was walking, she just moved. Maya was done with herself, she had just outcaste her feelings for Lucas, _again,_ in a campfire a year after in Texas nonetheless. She shouldn't have fought with Riley, she shouldn't have said that, she shouldn't even still have feelings for Lucas and tears began to fall from her eyes in the darkness, the only guide she had through the woods was the pale light of the moon. She regretted it, saying something or even falling in love with Lucas when she had someone who loved her at home, she felt angry at herself and she cursed herself for being so naïve when she was supposed to be the clever one and before a sob escape her mouth she heard something behind her.

Maya eased around afraid of the sound, she walked backwards without realizing her foot had tangled to the roots of a tree. Maya felt it but she couldn't do anything about it, she just fell, she lost her breath …

And then everything went dark.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello lovely people! I'm here updating this finally! I was excited for this but the next part it's totally BOMB IN LUCAYA but I needed this Riakle chapter ASAP because this was necessary for the plot if I want to do the SDTheory. I CAN'T wait to write the next chapter it's going to be soooooo fluff and ugh, Lucaya AF. But I love Riakle too, It's totally not dead after that Season Finale uuugh, I'm happy.**

 **Also let's pray we have this S4 because I'm scared yet I feel like it's obviously going to happen and then we can see this ships together. BTW I** **love** **Smarkle too, they are cute and I mean their development is huge too but Riakle it's riakle.**

 **Anyway thank you for your follows, reviews and favorites. Although I've been a terrible writer really so I'm sorry.**

 **I do not own GMW because if I did I would ask Netflix for hlp so we can have more seasons.**

* * *

"You couldn't find her?" Lucas asked Zay and Farkle as they reached the camp again, without any trace of Maya.

"No, we thought we heard something but there was no one." Farkle said.

"We already gave laps, trying to stay on track I know, but I don't know where she went." Zay explained Lucas.

It had been an hour since the fight, since Maya had stormed out from the camp and venture herself into the woods but there was no trace of her. Everyone was getting beyond worried and anxious to find her, it was late and they were worried Maya would bump into a Cottonmouth or anything else there. She didn't carry anything with herself so she could get lost easily in the darkness; she was in a dangerous place and all by herself.

"She couldn't go that faraway." Lucas muttered to himself, his eyes focus on the fire as he thought where she had might go.

"We need to find her tonight, otherwise…" Zay said but his voice disappeared by the end of the phrase as he gazed at his friend with concerned.

Lucas heart clenched, he knew what Zay was trying to say yet the anxiousness of finding her became fear, a fear Lucas wanted to avoid but was now invading his mind.

"Otherwise what?" Riley's voice appear as she got out of her tent, her eyes puffy and red from crying.

Everyone turned around and glanced at her but soon Lucas looked away, if Riley hadn't bashed Maya's feelings to start with, she wouldn't be lost and she wouldn't be in danger. Lucas was enraged with Riley, why had she acted like this? Lucas understood her insecurities, yet he felt so anxious and scared for Maya that there was nothing at this point that Riley could say to be sorry for what she had done, no one knew where Maya was and because of the fight, it could end horribly.

"Otherwise we need to call search and rescue, if Maya disappears in the woods any longer she could be in real danger and any of us too if we get lost looking for her." Farkle explained to Riley, Lucas body stiffened at the remark.

"Oh god." Riley whispered, it was almost unintelligible as she looked down.

Each remained silent as they thought of a way to rescue Maya, but it was still hard finding her in this darkness. Lucas didn't knew what to do or how to find her, he had been trying to figure out where she might had runaway, he was the best one to always read Maya yet he was stuck in this one. Lucas knew how Maya at this moments, how she tended to runaway since she wanted to be left alone. Lucas knew it should be in a quiet place where she could think, a place where maybe the beauty could distract her from the mess she was living in, he knew that and yet he couldn't think of a place where she might went.

It was killing him and Lucas broke.

"I'm going to find her, she can't be out there alone." Lucas snapped as he grabbed a flashlight and his cellphone and began to walk away from the campfire.

Everyone stayed still for a moment, looking at the other, trying to figure out whether to follow their friend or not, but he was a man on a mission and he didn't seemed like he would stop and neither he was planning to.

"Lucas stop!" Riley yelled as Lucas was getting father and farther from the camp, but Lucas felt his blood boiling as soon as he heard Riley's phrase.

"No Riley, let me go." Lucas growled as he eased around and fulminated Riley with his gaze.

"You can't, it's too dangerous." Riley dared between breaths. "We can wait for her to come back; I know her and she would find her way here. Let's wait." Riley said, it sounded like she was trying to convinced herself, as a few teardrops fell from her eyes as she hold Lucas' hand and try to dragged him to the camp.

But Lucas brushed Riley's hand.

"Riley don't." Lucas growled, his eyes narrowed, as he stared at Riley. "It's Maya, Riley and we can't sit around, I _can't_ sit around waiting to see if she's okay."

Riley stood in front of him, her face pained and gaze a little dark by the sudden action and words of Lucas. A tear fell from her eyes but she quickly wiped it off as she glared at him, Lucas evidently hurt her. He swallowed hard as she remained in the same position, his jaw clenched because although he care deeply about Riley, he couldn't believe what she was doing. Lucas knew Riley was upset because of his fearfulness and his denial of leaving Maya behind while they were there safe and sound, waiting for her to come around but he simply couldn't do that. And it angered Lucas that Riley cared more about how Maya represented a threat for their relationship than for her safety.

But soon their friends appeared at the scene of their silent duel, Riley looked down, trying to ignore Lucas' intense gaze, it was clear that something _cracked_ in their relationship at that moment.

"Lucas don't go by yourself, don't be stupid." Zay stated as he arrived to the scene, bursting whatever moment he was having with Riley as his eyes turned to stare at him.

"Maybe we should all go." Smackle suggested as she wiggled the flashlight she was carrying.

"But then, what if we all get lost? And who would take care of everything?" Farkle intervened. "Someone should stay here, in case we get lost."

"I'll stay." Riley emitted, her face looking down as she whipped some tears off as the friends gazed at the brunette in silence, they were thinking about it but truly it was the best option they had.

Lucas felt how his heart clenched a bit as he gazed at Riley, it was clear that in that moment Riley wanted to be, for the first time, as far away from Lucas as possible.

"But wait, Riley can't stay alone if we get lost she would need help." Zay fretted as he pointed at Riley with his flashlights. "Someone should stay with her."

It was truth, although Riley was the smartest in the group along with Farkle and Smackle, she couldn't handle everything alone if all of them were lost. She needed company too; otherwise it would be leaving Riley by herself in the woods too just like Maya was.

"Farkle." Smackle muttered and everyone turned around to look at her. "He can stay with Riley." Smackle said as she cleared her throat and looked back at the others.

Somehow there was this tension that filled the atmosphere and it was mainly because Smackle was suggesting it, although that same morning she had just broke down at the thought of Farkle and Riley being something more. Farkle kept gazing at Riley and Smackle, his eyes coming back and forth between the two girls that were standing in front of him, Lucas and Zay gazing strangely at them.

"Smackle-"Riley intervene but Smackle quickly interrupted her.

"Riley, it's the most logical thing to do." The girl with black hair assured Riley with a pressed smile, Riley smiled back.

And although Lucas knew there was something more there and it itched a bit of suspicion, he decided to drop it because the only thing in his mind at the moment was finding Maya.

"Sounds like a plan." Zay stated with a sighed.

"Let's go." Lucas proclaimed.

Then he turned around as he marched his way through the trail with Smackle and Zay behind him, walking through the trees, watching carefully for any steps or any signs of his Blonde Beauty. He needed to find he and as Lucas walked more and more between the woods, he felt his body being shaken by waves of fear.

Lucas couldn't imagine himself in a world without Maya and he simply couldn't just stay there, safe while Maya could be harm or lost. He couldn't lose her now, not when they had been close that morning, when she was finally opening up to him, when she had just admitted she _still_ had _feelings_ for him, he simply couldn't let her go and at the moment he didn't cared of anything else, he needed to find Maya.

…

When Maya opened her eyes, she could only see branches coming out of a tree, the stars lighting the sky and the pale giant moon looking right back at her. Maya didn't know where she was, how much time she had been there or if her friends were looking for her, she felt stagnant as her eyes baby blue eyes scanned the place and her head tilted from side to side trying to understand where she had fallen. For some reason she was afraid she couldn't move, yet she was even more scared that she was trapped there, she licked her lips nervously and a tear fall from her eyes. _Where am I?_ She thought to herself as she tried to speak but her voice was weak.

There were no more options, she needed to move from there, and she needed to stand up and walk towards the camp, if she could find it of course. So Maya began to move her arms, she fiddled with her fingers at first touching the dirt around her, she swallowed hard, and soon she was trying to bend her arms and she felt a wave of relieved, nonetheless her right arm was aching too much, enough to let her howl lowly in pain. But Maya knew this was dangerous, she didn't know what time it was but she shouldn't be alone at night in the woods, so she began to move her legs and although they were a little stiffened and her right leg was killing her, she sat down.

As Maya sat down she realized where she had fallen, it was a huge hole in between two large roots of the tall tree next to her, yet it was covered with smaller branches and dirt, which hide it enough, she might said, for anyone to pass by without even realizing it was there. And she cursed under her breath, she had been so piss off about the whole fight with Riley and the outcast of her feelings for Lucas that she had fallen into this and harmed herself.

Then Maya felt a drop of something falling from her forehead and she felt how her heartbeat increased. She clumsily touched the thick substance falling from the beginning of her hair line and with the pale light that the moon offered she examine it as she rolled it in her fingers, but Maya quickly got what it was, it was blood. She began to feel her head more and more to find a deep cut and the source of the pain in her head, it wasn't just the concussion she had suffered but the deep cut too.

"Fuck…" Maya said to herself as she putted her hand down, she really needed to go to the camp now to get that fixed. She knew Lucas had taken a course of first aid and he would know how to stich this up or cover it and clean it safely until a doctor could see her on the town.

So Maya stood up from the hole and she realized it was deeper than she thought at first. She was actually surprise she hadn't break her neck or something else since the normal level of the ground as she stood up from the hole it almost reached her belly. Maya raised herself from the hole, trying to ignore how her dizziness and double vision was affecting her, she lean against the tree for a moment or two before she felt safe enough to walk in the dark, being careful where she stepped in.

Although Maya usually said she didn't pay attention to anything that someone told her, but it was nothing more than a façade. Maya did had trouble, particularly in middle school on certain subjects, but she was clever and more intelligent that some people actually thought, she did pay attention and the most important thing was that she _listened_. Therefor her way to locate herself and track the camp down wasn't too hard, obviously she was a bit confused at the moment, and she had been distracted before. Yet, she could recognized she had been around there earlier when she was helping Zay and Smackle preparing everything and she remembered how she with a knife had cut some trees in the way as she was playing by herself that afternoon. Those deep cuts she had made in the different trees, were like a path to guide her way to the camp again, and she was thankful that she had wanted to play around that afternoon with the knife or it would be harder to get to the camp. So as Maya began to touch the trees carefully and locate the deep cuts, she began to find her way back to the camp but very slowly as she was careful where she stepped in, she didn't needed another accident.

While Maya was touching the trees, she began to think about everything that had happened before and how she had ruined things all over again. What she had said had totally ruined things with Riley and the progress they had made that afternoon, Maya didn't wanted to hurt Riley and she would do anything for her, yet she had let her feelings control her once again, she had followed her heart and ended up like in Texas one year ago but this time in a much more difficult position. And now those big brown eyes of Jordan where flashing through her mind, as she remembered he had presented to her a whole new world, how he had made her feel worthy of attention and love, all his details and how he had made her confidence boost up; there was no way she couldn't love him and there was no way of breaking his heart. Yet Lucas' sea-foam green eyes completely erased Riley and Jordan, because although Maya had been denying it to herself and everyone, she still loved Lucas, she loved him so much it hurt and she wasn't over him or the heartbreak that he had caused to her. The feelings she had for Lucas completely erased everything and Maya felt beyond guilty but that's how she felt and although she didn't wanted to admit it, it seemed like after the fight, Lucas still had feelings for her too.

But Maya's thought bubbles burst as she saw the intense light if their camp, she was somehow relieved that she got there in no one and that she was now safe. Nonetheless she heard whispers, no one talking loudly like Zay would and they were suppose to stay until pretty late at night this couple of days, so Maya found it odd. Therefor she began to tip toe her way to the camp, as she walked she saw how Riley and Farkle were sat down in one of the logs, Riley had her head lean down on Farkle's crook of the neck, they were holding hands. For some reason it seemed like an intimate moment, therefore Maya hide behind a tree, hoping she wouldn't interrupt them and waiting for the right moment to appear, _where's everybody?_ Maya thought.

But she began to hear Riley and Farkle's conversation.

"I don't think I'm enough, I tried raising my level and competing with Maya but…" Riley said between soft sobs. "He loves her."

Farkle remained silent for a second; the only sound they could hear was the pieces of wood burning by the fire. Maya felt her heart clenched for a second as she heart Riley, how could she said she wasn't enough? Riley was everything to Maya.

"Riley don't say that." Farkle finally spoke. "You're more than enough, Riley and much more than what you think of yourself. " Farkle spoke

"Farkle, whatever I am… I'm not good enough for Lucas." Riley whispered as her lips set in a grim line as she watched the fire woefully.

But Farkle's eyes fell into an infuriated state.

"Could you stop saying that for a second?" Farkle spat as he stood up of the log, he had exploded. Riley jumped at the little outburst of Farkle and so did Maya from behind that tree.

"Farkle I-" Riley spoke confused as she stood up in front of Farkle, her shoulders slumped as her hands shook. Somehow trying to calm down Farkle and tried to get him back.

"You don't have any idea how beautiful and intelligent and unique you are." Farkle interrupted Riley and everything froze. The only sound in was Farkle's heaving breathing and a soft gasp that left Riley's lips as she heard what Farkle was saying.

Maya knew where this was going to go and for some reason she felt like she would see how Farkle got his heart broken, because in Maya's eyes Riley would always pick Lucas and Lucas would always pick Riley.

But Farkle continued.

"You don't have to compete with anyone, you are just… everything just lights up as soon as you walk to the room Riley." Farkle said a bit anxious as he licked his lips nervously whilst Riley remained still but her eyes were sparkling. "You are this amazing person that can turn any situation around to see your friends being happy, you have this faith in everyone and everything, that it's unique and you won't leave your friends behind, ever." Farkle breathe deeply. "You make me happy."

And Farkle gave a step forward to Riley it was soft but determined. For some reason Maya felt her heart beat rising, Maya knew that what Farkle had just said to Riley would change things forever between them and everyone.

"And it's so exhausting to know that you don't see yourself like that because of a guy. Lucas is my friend but he's blind and crazy if he doesn't appreciate you like you deserve, Riley I care so much about you and your happiness. You need to be _happy_." Farkle finished as he raised one of his hands and caressed Riley's cheek as he whipped a tear and then he breathed deeply, Farkle and Riley staring at the others eyes. "Riley, remember when I told you that we should always tell each other the truth?"

And it seemed like Riley stopped breathing, because she knew where this was going too.

"Farkle, don't." Riley whispered.

"Riley, I've always love you and I have always cared for you ever since first grade. That will never change." Farkle said as he looked deeply into Riley's eyes. "You've always been Riley."

Maya didn't know if they lasted more than three seconds in that position, completely quiet and still yet so close, they were breathing the same air, Maya had a knot in her throat because Farkle said the words that Riley had always wanted to hear. It seemed like to them it lasted an eternity that second, yet Farkle didn't leaned in because Maya knew that if something happened Farkle wouldn't force it.

And in that second Riley leaned in as she placed her hands on Farkle's chest, she rose to her tiptoes and close the space between their lips. It was soft and unexpected yet Maya could feel the love radiating from them, from that kiss.

But as soon as the scene happened, Maya gasped a bit too loud.


	10. Chapter 10

**YOU CAN'T IMAGINE HOW MUCH I HATE NOT WRITING. I've been in a withdraw for weeks because I'm on exams and I freaking hate Law School because of that but otherwise I love my new friends and this new enviroment, is so much better than to deal with the girls from my school. Anyway I'm so sorry and I just needed to tell you that.**

 **Now regarding some reviews:**

 **Hello lovely 'I love chocolate' and off course I would answer your questions, I always wondered if someone would do this. Lol.**

 **1) My favorite character honestly, it's Riley. I think I'm very similar to Riley and I think she has so much potential, if the writers can make her grow she would be the best. But don't misunderstand me, I love Maya too and I sometimes see myself on her too. /2) I believe that everyone should be tolerant and respectful to others opinion, and although some Rucas shippers really get on my nerves, I respect Rucas. I might shipped them on 7th grade but right now I don't think they are right for each other and although it was cute their SL scene I don't see or feel any connection./ 3) I never watched BMW because I was too young and now I barely had anytime therefor I'm familiar with the show but not that much to answer your question./4) Yes I have, like a thousand of them, I really want the show to keep going and I'm afraid that disney would just cancel it. / 5) What moment isnt? If I was honest, all Season 2 was perfect for Lucaya, but favorite maybe: Campfire (dah), "I want Maya to be happy" and "The blonde beauty".**

 **Hey bhgodlygovt1 I'm sorry I didn't update soon but I would really like to know what you think of this chapter.**

 **Anyway here I present to you a new chapter, I hope you like it and I'm sorry once again, I think I'll update Arranged or Fresh Start next. THNK FOR READING, FOLLOWING, REVIEW AND FAVS.**

 **I do not own GMW**

* * *

Maya slapped her own mouth as she placed her hand strongly over it.

She had screwed it up; she really had done it this time.

And Maya knew she had screw it up because the minute she took that gasp, the kiss between Farkle and Riley broke as they both gazed alarmed towards her direction behind a tree and a tent. As soon as Maya felt that insisting gaze on Riley's eyes as she located her, she knew she was done, she tried to give a step or two back but it was too late, as Riley dropped her hands off Farkle and walked towards her location.

"Maya, what are you doing here?" Riley shouted as she rushed where Maya was.

Maya remained silent for a second as Riley came towards her; it was honestly terrible and awkward for the friendship of those three, the original trio. Maya was standing paralyzed like she had seen dead people, you could see how pale she was but she didn't really knew if it was because of the accident she had or because she had just saw Riley and Farkle kissing. Her baby blue eyes located Farkle from behind Riley who was almost there, he seemed worst, his face down, bug-eyed and his lips made a thin line over his face. And Riley? She seemed vivid; her face was red and eyes glowering at Maya, and although Maya was scared she saw a glimpse of fear to on Riley's eyes, she was scared that Maya might have seen them.

And she had.

"Should I ask you the same thing? I thought Lucas was your boyfriend, not Farkle." Maya asked Riley, with a dead tone. "If you love Farkle then why are you with Lucas?"

"I-" Riley stuttered but Maya continued.

"Tonight I almost break my neck because you insulted me once again regarding my feelings for Lucas yet here you are kissing Farkle?"

Maya could see it in Riley's eyes now, it was clearer, the fear because she knew Maya had seen them and there was no going back from that. Riley remained quiet as she dropped a tear, Maya's heart clenched because she knew she shouldn't be making her best friend suffer like that. The silence continued for a while until Farkle came from behind Riley.

"Maya don't do this." Farkle begged as he placed a hand on Riley's shoulder so she would feel safe.

Maya raised her head to watch Farkle, it was despondent and it sting Maya. And she snapped out of her trance, that horrible one second feelings when she enjoyed making Riley feel bad, she wanted Riley to be upset because she had hurt her and Maya realized it was a horrible thought.

"I- I'm sorry." Maya said as she fluttered her eyes and looked down, feeling ashamed of what she had done.

"Come, you seem pale and you're hurt." Farkle said as he moved his head pointing towards the campfire, hugging Riley tightly. He was so over protective of Riley and so Maya wondered when they had really fell for each other, when had they realized that they were always going to love each other more?

Maya followed Farkle and Riley to the logs of wood, she sat down on one and a sighed of relieved dropped from her lips as she began to feel the heat of the campfire, she had been freezing because of the almost wet dirt and the cold of the night. She guessed she had been laying there for over an hour, she was grateful she only passed out, if she had been really hurt, she guessed she would be in real trouble.

"What happened to you?" Riley spoke, the concerned in her voice was notable.

"I fell and I think I passed out." Maya said slowly as watched the fire and shiver, the night was too cold. Farkle sat down next to Maya after he whispered something into Riley's ear and she just nodded.

"I would get some bandages for that cut." Riley said lowly as she walked towards one then and Farkle took a blanket and then sat next to Maya.

They remained silent for a few seconds, staring at the campfire and breathing slowly, Farkle place the blanket over Maya shoulders without saying anything and Maya smiled. It was almost involuntarily, for those little moments were Farkle was a gentleman, but also because she was distracted, her mind rumbling as she thought of any clue that indicated that Riley and Farkle were falling for each other but she couldn't detect them, it wasn't obvious for Maya because she always believed Riley would love Lucas and Farkle wouldn't act on his feelings for Riley.

"So who would've imagined, huh? Riley and Farkle." Maya said as she turned her head towards Farkle who remained quiet but a slight smile drew on his face.

"Some things are inevitable, you know? It's like gravity pulling us together." Farkle whispered slowly, Maya saw how his eyes sparkled by the thought of it.

"I'm happy, if you're happy. " Maya emitted. "Now that I think about it, you two are some dorks that are made for the other." Farkle let a slight chuckle out, Maya chuckle too.

"Thanks" Farkle said.

"I knew you love her, I've seen it since Texas." Maya released as she fidgeted with her hands to be warmer. "I just don't know how I possibly missed hers signs."

"I really thought she didn't felt anything for me, until a few minutes ago before you appeared." Farkle said with a half smile, Maya could see the hope in his eyes.

But Maya knew better and although she was happy that they had found each other and apparently their feelings for the other were stronger, she knew she had to break it to them, how they were playing with Smackle and Lucas. So she remained quiet, until Riley appeared in front of them once again, with some bandages. She seemed intimidated by Maya, as she came towards her more precautionary than any other moment, still she was fixing Maya's wounds and checking if she was bleeding anywhere else, making sure she was warm now and there weren't any signs of an extreme trauma. Riley had taken first aid classes therefor she was certainly prepared for this type of accident's thank god, still when she found Maya had no significant trauma then she sat down next to Farkle. Maya could see how awkward things had turned for the three of them, yet she felt she needed to break it to them.

"But you see, there's a problem." Maya then proceeded and a thin line replaced Farkle's smile and Riley drop her head, his eyes went a bit darker and Maya knew it was because she was about to send them back to reality. "She has a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend, you're with two incredible people that don't deserve this."

"We know that Maya." Farkle responded, his voice dripping anger.

"Farkle, this is not a game for them." Maya stated, more upset than Farkle because there was no way they were planning to keep this a secret.

"We are still figuring out our feelings Maya, it's not fair." Farkle said as he stood up, his hands formed fists.

"It's not fair to them either Farkle."

"Why do you have to ruin this for us?" Farkle snapped at Maya as he stood up from the log, glowering at her.

"Because you are playing with people's feelings." Maya jumped too from the log.

She felt angry with Farkle, how in the world he was trying to make this seem right? She knew that Farkle had feelings for Riley but still he wasn't in the right to be an ass to Smackle or Lucas. She knew how awful it felt to be in love with someone who was in love with someone else, the pain she felt once Lucas accepted that he and Riley should be together.

"Stop." Riley suddenly interrupted as she stood between the two of them, breaking the way they were glowering at the other.

Maya could see how confused Riley was, as she watched both of them carefully, her eyes a bit red from crying. Maya felt an ache on her chest, Riley seemed so tired of everything, she was truly exhausted and now she was even more confused than before.

"Riley…"Farkle spoke slowly as he watched her carefully, his eyes full off concerned but Riley was only looking at Maya, her eyes fixated on her.

"Maya, power ring." Riley finally said and Maya's eyes widened.

Riley couldn't possibly ask her to ring power this, she couldn't do it, she simply couldn't stand the simple thought of hurting Lucas like that, of hiding such a thing like this to him.

"Riley but-" Maya stutter but Riley interrupted her.

"Maya, I'm ring powering, this." Riley said as she took Maya's hand into hers and squeezed them. Riley was really serious about this, she was so serious and it just made Maya even more confused.

"But Riley, you would never let me…" Maya muttered but Riley interrupted her once more.

"Maya, ring power." Riley assured again and Maya closed her mouth, a sighed of relieved skipped Riley's lips and then turned around towards the log with Farkle but Maya snapped, she couldn't do it.

"Riley." Maya spoke and she turned around slowly. "I'm not going to keep this forever."

"Maya…" Riley whispered as her eyes widened.

"You need to tell them or I will." Maya stated and then something suddenly moved between the woods.

The three friends turned around as they watched slowly how between the woods, their friends appeared, Lucas appeared and Maya's breath hitched because how could she face him again, after almost implying that she still loved him.

On the other hand, Lucas couldn't believe what he was seeing as he blinked a couple of times before he realized it was truth; Maya was there, safe and sound. His heart almost dropped to the ground because he really had lost hope on finding Maya, he thought he had lost her and he couldn't deal with the pain and regret of not following her right away, for letting her go.

"Maya?" His lips released her name like a sigh of relieved that made her shiver.

Maya smiled back but it dissipated as she saw Lucas' state. His sea-foam green eyes that Maya loved were sagged, exhaustion on his face, he made a very confused smile as he saw her, like if she was an illusion, but his eyes were dripping fear and how not to? Lucas could've sworn Maya had been attacked by someone, dry blood dripping from her forehead, her red cheeks stained with dirt, her tiny body covered in a blanket and her baby blue eyes dull, she managed a weak smile.

"Oh, you found her!" Zay stated as he walked behind Lucas with Smackle right beside him, a smile drew on their faces.

"Hey." Maya whispered, her weak smile still stamped on her face. "Are you guys okay?" Maya said to all of them but her eyes were only focused on Lucas.

 _Are we okay?_ Lucas thought, he saw red because he had been worrying sick about Maya, about losing her.

"Are you being serious?" Lucas spitted as he walked towards Maya, his eyes going through her body, to see if she was hurt somewhere else.

"What?" Maya managed to say before Lucas took a grip on her cheek, he was delicate but determined.

Maya could've sworn her heart stopped, he was grabbing her just like that night in Texas a year ago. But Lucas wasn't reminiscing that night, he was checking her cut and the bandaged that Riley had placed on Maya's forehead. His eyes narrowed as he watched carefully her face, Maya swallowed hard but Lucas then dropped his hands to the sides as he confirmed that the cut was clean and she was okay.

"What the hell happened to you?" Lucas exclaimed as he watched Maya carefully, his nostrils flattered and his eyes glowering.

"I fell into a hole in the woods and passed out." Maya answer back with the same determination.

"Talk about Alice in Wonderland…" Zay murmured behind Lucas as he sat down next to Smackle, Riley and Farkle who were watching carefully their conversation.

"Zay, don't." Lucas growled and then his eyes traveled back to Maya. "Why would you run out of the woods without seeing were you were walking?"

"I just ran, okay? I needed to get away from this..." Maya growled back, why was Lucas being such an asshole, she was the one hurt.

"Maya you could've gotten hurt in the fucking woods." Lucas finally snapped. "If you had fallen the wrong way, you could've broken your neck and die." He said as his voice died at the end of the sentence.

And in that moment Maya saw it, he cared about her, he was acting like that because he cared about her, so much and she might even dare to say he still liked her.

"You…" Maya let out, she wanted to say it so badly, she wanted to see what his reaction would be if she said it. But she knew she shouldn't with Riley right there, although Maya knew it was the last thing on Riley's mind but Maya simply knew she shouldn't. "You need to chill." Escape her lips as she sat down in a log and drifted away from Lucas' gaze.

Lucas' jaw clenched as he heard Maya's statement, he believed she didn't understood how much it hurt the thought of losing her, how afraid he was for her, how the only thing he wanted was to protect her. But he also believed it was too late, Maya had a boyfriend now and it would simply didn't matter if he said it right now, she didn't loved him anymore and it was partially his fault for letting her decide how he should be with Riley and not her. And in that moment Riley popped into his head, he hurriedly turned around his gaze to watch an exhausted Riley, her eyes red as she had her head on the crook of Farkle's neck, she was avoiding and Lucas knew he had screw it up with her too.

"Uhm Riley…" Lucas finally said, shame on his voice because he knew Riley deserved to be treated better.

She raised her head and gave him a quick smile but she didn't move from the position she was with Farkle, she simply stood there and watched him carefully. Lucas felt his heart twisting, how on earth he had hurt two of his best friend in one night.

"I'm going to sleep." Riley stated as she gave Farkle a quick look, a certain look that Lucas hadn't seen before in his life.

He felt an itch of suspicion, maybe Riley and Farkle had been talking about her feelings, after all Lucas had to admit that during this year their bond had grown and they had became inseparable, but the itch he felt was different although he decided to ignore it. He watched her carefully as Riley stood up from the log, hug everyone goodbye and then gave him a quick peck on his cheek. She wasn't mad anymore?

But then she stood in front of Maya.

"Maya, would you like to go with me?" Riley said softly but Maya barely turned around to face Riley, she didn't know how to act regarding the secret she was keeping and in that moment she only wanted to be left alone.

"I'm going to stay here a few more minutes Riles, go to sleep." Maya told Riley softly, her eyes still glued to the fire as she watched it carefully, Riley just nodded and walked away.

…

After Riley left, each friend began to leave the campfire to go to sleep, after that day everyone was completely drained. The search for Maya, the fight, getting the camp set up and the good time on the lake had been too much and although each one wanted to talk to Maya about the accident, she wouldn't talk to them, she only said her few words with Riley and Lucas and promised to tell them the details the next morning but she was somehow in a state of shock, that's what they thought.

But in reality Maya just wanted to be left alone, to process everything from that day, to put an order into her thoughts and feelings. Maya believed no one understood that, how in peace she felt when she left alone to organized her thoughts, especially a certain boy with sea-foam green eyes who wouldn't leave the campfire, Maya breathe out as she tried to ignore Lucas because she was still dazed about everything. Although they weren't talking and were in completely different logs, they were both staring at the campfire, completely zooned out of whatever was happening. Lucas was truly worried for Maya, she hadn't move an inch since she sat there about an hour ago, it was already 1:00 am and it seemed like she wasn't planning on moving from there soon.

So the scene was basically Maya all bruised and dirty with blood in her forehead, her baby blue eyes completely zooned out as she watched the campfire only and her body completely still as Lucas stared her, completely terrified of what she would do now or how was she feeling at the moment, his sea-foam eyes dripping panic as he tried to avoid staring at her too much before she threatened him.

Yet he couldn't avoid looking at her and Maya couldn't avoid that she knew Lucas was looking at her all the time.

"Would you mind to stop?" Maya finally snapped as she directed her gaze towards Lucas who froze immediately after Maya spoke.

"I-" Lucas stuttered but it was inevitable the flashback he got from the campfire a year ago, it hunted him so badly.

"What Huckleburry?" Maya asked once again, a bit annoyed but Lucas heartbeat increased even more.

"You called me Huckleburry." Lucas said gently and smiled, it was like he was slowly getting her back, like a year hadn't passed, like things hadn't go so messed up, like she hadn't met Jordan, like if he could still had the chance to choose her.

And Maya swallowed hard because she knew she was falling for him once again, the only thought of saying that nickname reminded her how she felt two years ago and tried to avoid it. But she was falling for Lucas, the feeling she had been trying to avoid so badly since she let Lucas and Riley be together and started dating Jordan was coming back to her again during this weekend and a day had barely pass. She was feeling confused at the moment with everything going on that day but the thought she simply couldn't erase is how actually worry he was for her and the feeling that he might still even loved her.

"Yeah." Maya answer as she gazed at Lucas and he stared back at her in silence.

Both of them wondering how the other one felt, both of them wondering if something like the campfire of last year would happened again, both wondering how in the word they let the other one go and how badly it hurt their hearts the bare thought of losing the other one.

"I've missed it." Lucas affirmed as he gave Maya a slight smile, the one Maya loved because it was simply so charming but honest at the same time she couldn't deal with it.

"Can I ask you something Ranger Rick?" Maya then said without thinking too much on the consequences of her question, Lucas just raised his head and nodded. But Maya realized it was too dangerous to say it there, anyone could wake up and hear them talking about her feelings and Maya wasn't up to that. "But come, let's go to the lake." Maya said as she stood up and grabbed Lucas' hand.

Although Lucas had no idea what Maya was planning, he wouldn't say no to her, so he lace his hand with hers, holding her tightly as they walked together, slowly and in silence, with just smiles drawn on their faces, towards the lake. Thankfully Lucas decided to take a flashlight, he was too afraid that if he didn't Maya would fall again and he wasn't planning to let that happened once more and anyway he was extremely carefully as he guided Maya and tugged her towards him so there wouldn't be any more accidents that day. Maya felt a smile so bright appearing from her mouth as she saw how worried Lucas actually was for her to be safe and she knew she shouldn't but it encouraged her more to talk about her feelings.

And once they reached the deck, Maya wasn't turning back, so they slowly sat at the edge of it, they're feet touching the cold water as they were lighted by the moon.

"So what do you wanted to tell me?" Lucas asked Maya as he contemplated her. She was like a masterpiece, she might be hurt and dirty but for Lucas it was the most beautiful scene, her smile, her eyes and her hair, that light fitted her perfectly. He was feeling she was happy and therefor he was too.

Maya's breathe hitched because she was afraid, but either way she really didn't wanted to keep this for her like she normally did.

So she inhale deeply and simply let it go, the fear she felt so badly, she needed to be honest because she needed to know his true feelings.

"I saw that you cared about me, you cared that I was hurt and you were scared for me…" Maya let out slowly and Lucas felt a knot in his throat because although he wanted Maya to know how much he cared about her, he was afraid that maybe she realized that he still loved her and then would push him away like she normally did.

Lucas became silent for a few seconds; unsure if he should tell the truth, staring at Maya slowly as he thought what he would say, Maya on the other hand felt scared that maybe she had taken those actions like something else than what Lucas really meant. But in that moment, he really didn't cared about the consequences, he only cared about the way her eyes light up once she confessed she realized what Lucas always wanted her to know and he decided honesty was his best choice.

"Maya I never stopped caring about you." Lucas answer back as he maintained a stare-down with her, watching her every move.

And in that moment Maya's breathe hitched, her stomach flipped because he was saying what she had always wanted to hear but she instantly became afraid of what would come next. "Lucas…" she managed to say but he interrupted her because he knew she was going to back down but he wouldn't let it happened this time.

"I know you bailed out on us as soon as you got a boyfriend but I would never not care about you. I will always be right there for you and today it was one of the scariest moments of my life when I thought I lost you."

Maya felt like her heart had stopped in that moment because she didn't really knew if he meant the accident or the fact that she had drifted away because of Jordan. But as Maya was, she instantly thought he was referring about the accident "It was just an accident, I ran too fast and I wasn't-" Maya continued, speaking fast as she tried to avoid his gaze but Lucas simply took a hold of her head because Maya began to wandered.

"Maya I've been scare these last few months because I really thought I lost you for Jordan." Lucas said, his lips began to tug up into a sincere smile because he was finally telling her everything he wanted to.

"But, you didn't care and you're happy with Riles." Maya stutter because she was so scared, she was breathing once again the same air but she still wanted to drift away Lucas' gaze.

"Maya I am _not_ happy without you." Lucas finally snapped and Maya felt like that wall she had build between them since August had finally dropped because he had said it and she raised her head, completely lost in his sea-foam eyes.

"Lucas, you shouldn't." Maya said it slowly because although she wanted to resist what was about to happened she couldn't care less at the moment but there was something in the back of her mind telling she shouldn't but her heart was just saying yes.

"Maya, stop avoiding me and this." Lucas said as he leaned closer into her because there was a fire on his chest telling him to go on, to finally say what he thought.

"Lucas." Maya said breathlessly as he took a hold of the hand he had placed against her cheek as he tugged her closer to him.

"I want you to know that _I still love you_." Lucas confessed as he leaned towards her.

And Maya felt an explosion of happiness.

It was just everything, she was over the moon, his fingers laced with her blonde hair, their bodies almost pressed up together and Maya almost losing her breath, watching Lucas slowly, Lucas closing his sea-foam green eyes as he felt like he was free now that he told her how he felt. Both hearts beating erratically as they were on the verge of finally feeling the other ones lips, Maya holding Lucas' hand that was mixed with her hair, almost leaning in too. It was happening Maya could feel Lucas lips ghosting over hers and she wanted it so badly and she didn't felt the need to back down, she wanted to feel him now and she thought she wouldn't regret it.

But from one second to another Riley and Jordan simply popped into her mind and she didn't know what to do now because the feeling of Lucas' soft lips barely pressed against her made her dizzy.

But she needed to do whatever it took to stop it, so Maya simply pull both Lucas and herself towards a side to stop the kiss. Without even realizing too much that she had pulled Lucas and herself towards the edge of the deck, only realizing it, as the side of her body was stroked by a flash of cold water, how her breathing was stopped because of the water feeling her nose and mouth, how the warm touch of Lucas disappear and she fell alone into the lake at 1:00 am.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'M BACK- HEEEY**

 **First of all I wanted to say that I'm sorry for being such an ass. I'm really an ass and I hate myself for for neglecting these stories when you guys when you have been nothing but the best readers in the whole world. You are the real reason I still keep writing and watching the show, repeating season 2 all the time so I don't forget the characters personalities and everything. I love you to the moon and back, and words can't translate the gratitude that I have. I thank God that I have such great people like you reading my stories and giving me support to continue.**

 **This past six months have been an emotional rollercoaster for me and I believe that apart from all the study I had to do, I needed a break to find myself again since I felt kind of disconnected while writing. I lost someone I thought that would forever be with me, I fell into a deep dark hole during those months where I felt like my heart had been ripped out. I really never thought it would come to an end. Yet I have, with a lot of help, manage to move on from a toxic relationship and I've been trying to find happiness with me, learning that I'm valuable with or without someone.**

 **I say this because I don't want you to think that I had that hiatus just because, I really needed it and I'm ready to continue with this activity that has bring joy to my life with you people.**

 **Thank you again for everything guys, for making me feel like what I write actually matters and for simply existing, I just can't thank you enough for all the support. I wouldn't have continue if it wasn't for you.**

 **(( To I love Chocolate who made me these questions like three years ago, sorry for not answering before))**

 **1\. Did you hate the writers after the episode Girl Meets Ski Lodge? Not exactly, it's just that Season 3 seemed such like a step back from Season 2 to the point I don't recognize the growth of Season 2 and I just see it like Season 1 2.0.**  
 **2\. What is your least favorite ship on Girl Meets World? I don't hate Rucas but I don't love them.**  
 **3\. Who is your second favorite character? Honestly Riley and Maya sometimes take second and first place, I can't really choose.**  
 **4\. If you're a Riarkle fan what is your favorite moment with them? The 'I love you', Permanent Record and a Christmas Maya and their hug on GMGLONY. Season 1 Riakle also has nice moments, AND ALSO GMSTEM IT'S LIKE SUCH A CONNECTION. -honestly I love all of them.**  
 **5\. what is your favorite ship and why? Lucaya, chemistry it's just so right for them to be together, every moment and every glance and just everything seems like a story that moves my heart.**

 **THANK YOU.**

 **/I do not own GMW or else I would've slapped everyone who wrote GMSL and Season 3, sorry.**

* * *

Maya could still hear Lucas' voice as she ran through the woods mixed with her heartbeat pumping into her ears, following the path leading her to the camp. The cold wind hitting her, she could hear Lucas getting out of the lake, water dripping from his clothes but Maya's thoughts were still dealing with the feeling of Lucas' lips ghosting over hers. She couldn't get that sensation away, she couldn't ditch it or forget it because it was something she had desire for so long that it became almost a dream.

But it wasn't, it wasn't a dream.

And Maya suddenly stopped as she felt her stomach sinking and her heart beating so erratically fast she was sure it would fly away. She had almost kissed Lucas Friar, after three years of knowing him, after three years of liking him in secret and after a year she had declared it, under the same sky he had placed his lips over her and she could still feel the heat of his hand on her cheek and somehow the heat of the campfire from one year ago too.

But she could also feel a sharp sting in her heart, breaking whatever charm the moment had on her because that moment also meant not only breaking her current boyfriend's trust but her _best friends_ trust, Riley. As long as Maya could remember Riley had been her number one priority over everything that was why she had stepped back ever since they met Lucas to the beginning of High School. It shattered Maya's heart, only having the thought of Riley hating her forever because of what had just happened in the lake.

"Why do you have to run away from me?" Lucas exhausted voice came from behind her; Maya gave a little jump because he scared her. Maya turned around as she remained silent, she glanced sadly at Lucas and he knew it was no good.

He could see it, how confused she was and it hurt him to see her like that, torn apart. He didn't mean for that to happened but he couldn't keep it to himself anymore and finally in a long time he was speaking the truth of how he actually felt and not only that. He felt relieved because it was somehow the first choice he had made himself and honestly had no regrets although he knew it would send them back to hell.

"Lucas…" Maya finally spoke out but she really had no idea what to say about what had happened back there as she minced her way over to him, her hair still dripping water.

"Maya…" Lucas answered back, his heart in his mouth because he had no idea if Maya would completely break his heart at that second.

But then Maya threw herself to hug him.

She didn't know exactly what that meant for him or even for her, but in that moment of confusion and of fear she just needed Lucas to hold her like he did so many times before. Lucas more than happy to do so wrapped his arms around Maya and held her tight, not knowing what it meant. If a goodbye or a hello but he didn't care because whether it was one thing or the other, he secretly knew it meant that she loved him too.

And they remain there, for a while, not knowing what to do with what they felt for the other. They didn't even know how to return to the real world because in that moment, under the shinny starring sky in Texas, they were meant to be together.

They didn't know when they let go but it had been enough for them to dry, Maya glanced back at Lucas and he did the same, their eyes reconnecting for seconds before walking away. They remain silent as they walked towards the camp, finally getting into their respective tents without mentioning a word about what had happened back at the lake.

…

As the warm sun of a late morning began to made it's way through the camp, the group of friends began to wake up. It was like they had honestly been sleeping for days, they felt renew as they got out of their respective tents and walked into the lovely meadow. The new feeling around them was completely refreshing; they felt like before, like nothing had change between them. The clique was together again, talking about anything and everything, bonding and reconnecting between laughs and breakfast. They honestly didn't know if it was because of the sun and the birds singing around them or because they had almost forgotten about all the mess of the night before but they felt complete and timeless, they were back together again.

After breakfast the friends began to pack everything up, it was their last night at Texas and they had more things to do before night came around. Although packing sounded boring and they were kind of sad they were leaving such a wonderful spot, it was outrageously fun. They play music with Lucas' truck as they packed up everything, they danced, and most of all the best part for Maya was that she was glued to Riley all morning. It wasn't that Maya had totally forgotten about last night, it was barely impossible for her to do so and even more now that she was missing Jordan but she couldn't really about it at the moment. But either way she had decided that she would try a new attitude for the trip, since her friends had put so much thought into it to get her back: First she would let everything flow with her friends and try to ignore everything that would hurt her, she will just let it be because if she tried to re-build the wall she had placed between her and her friends these past few months then the whole trip would've been for nothing; and Second of all, she would try to spend all the time she could reconnecting and bonding with Riley, her best friend and soul mate, although there were cracks on their friendship since the whole Lucas thing and even now more that Maya had 'abandon' her for Jordan, Maya honestly believe that she had become who she was thanks to Riley and she couldn't imagine a world where Riley wasn't part of her life, even with the whole Farkle-Lucas thing Maya tried to put it behind for that single moment, although she knew she would have to force Riley to talk about it because she shouldn't let it go. And so the morning went honestly perfect and every single one in the group felt like Maya was coming back and they were beyond happy about it. Even Lucas, who after yesterday had tried not to force anything again or else he thought it would end badly, was swoon with happiness by Maya's attachment to the group getting stronger and stronger. Although he was still beyond confused about their feelings, specially after yesterday and honestly the whole semester, he tried to let it pass because he didn't wanted to spoil Maya's bonding with everyone as he honestly believed this was one way to get her back.

When the crew had gotten back to Pappy Joe's, Lucas and Zay announced they still had an activity left before leaving to walk through the city for their final evening. The only thing they said to everyone is that they needed to be comfortable enough for anything but that was about it and so Maya and Riley wondered what they had planned. Smackle, Riley and Maya began asking question about their outfits and Maya, being someone who specially didn't appreciate surprises, asked them why wouldn't they tell them what it was but the only answer that they got out of them was that Riley would flip over the surprise.

And an hour later, as Maya stood in front of the barn she understood why.

"OH MY GOD!" Riley gushed over as she stared, cow eyed, at the beautiful strawberry mare. "She's gorgeous."

"Her name is Precious." Zay announced while he held her lead rope walking out of the barn and then handed her to Riley. "She's quite joyful." Zay said as he pet Precious and she snorted.

"She's me!" Riley squealed while petting Precious back.

Suddenly Lucas walked out of the barn holding the lead rope of three more horses, they were indeed beautiful and everyone turned around with an awe-struck expression. It seemed like they all were little children again, even Isadora who didn't seem like the type of person that would enjoy horseback riding was pretty pumped.

"This was the surprise, we're going horseback riding." Lucas announced with a smirk on his face.

"Wow, you've really outdone it this time you Cactus Pete, Huckleberry, Horseback rider, Ranger Rick hahurr hahurr hahurhur" Maya blurted out, a smirk drawn on her face as she walk towards Lucas.

She said it with such a natural flow, out of the blue, almost as an impulse that for a second it didn't seemed like she had done something special. But the second she stopped just in front of him with that smirk and saw the glim of happiness in his eyes she knew she couldn't erase it and in that little second, not only her, but all of the crew knew that they had gotten Maya back.

"Aaand she's back." Lucas bragged as a smile drew on his face, such an honest smile that made Maya laugh too while Lucas pulled her into a hug.

She then was quickly ambushed by her other friends who began to hug her from behind, between laughter's and celebrations because they finally saw the Maya that they loved back, the Maya they thought they lost to someone else, the only missing piece to their crew. And in that second Maya knew while her heart began warming, as she felt how strongly her five friends, her clique, was holding her that she could put down her guard because simply she couldn't afford to lose such wonderful people that had completely molded her life and had help her become who she was.

"I'm back." Maya announced as she return the hug to all of her friends, laughing and even spilling a tear of joy.

But as she was giving back the hug to all of her friends, she couldn't avoid opening her eyes to check on Lucas who was holding her tightly by the shoulders because he was the tallest. She did knew she couldn't afford losing her friends, even if it meant breaking her heart a little each time she hang out with them.

After they let Maya go, each one picked a horse to ride. Riley was the first one to pick and she obviously picked Precious, although when she sat at the saddle and Precious gave a high-pitch squeal Riley almost had a heart attack.

"Don't worry Riley, Precious is the sweetest thing I know." Lucas grinned widely as he helped Riley placed her feet on the stirrup. "But she can be a little bit hyperactive, Pappy Joe's still training her."

"And you're going to let me ride her?" Riley eye's narrowed. "Me? Superklutz?" She was clearly alarmed.

"Riley you are going to do just fine." Zay comforted her. "Just look, you have to hold on tight to her leash and to the horn. With the leash you control the direction you want her to go and if you want to go any faster you give her a pat with the stirrup, not to harsh though."

"Same goes to everyone, it's as easy as that and we aren't going to go very fast if you don't feel comfortable." Lucas announced as he brought a bay stallion and handed him over to Zay.

"Smackle, he's yours." Zay stated with a confident smile as he pulled him over to Isadora. "He's name is Barney."

Smackle stared elated at the large horse yet she skulked while standing in front of the animal and licked her lips.

"What's wrong Izzie?" Zay asked as soon as he picked up Smackle's mannerism.

On the other hand Maya was actually surprise that Zay got to call Smackle like that, she always said she wasn't fond of nicknames and even Farkle tend to only call her Smackle.

"I find this specimen beautiful but I don't want to ride it alone." Smackle stated nervously, while she glanced at Zay backing up a step or two from the animal. "It's just that I don't have any experience and I think, I should stay here while you-"

"Nonsense." Zay cut her off as he pulled Smackle's closer to Barney.

He grabbed her hand and placed on Barney's muzzle. Smackle seemed petrified with her eyes widen and a sigh escaping her lips yet seconds later her then tense body seemed relieved as she noticed she had nothing to be afraid off.

She even giggled.

"Better?"

"Yeah…" Smackle said with a smile as she pet Barney's forehead and muzzle. "But Isaiah, could I ride it with you? I don't feel sure of riding him by myself."

"It would be my pleasure." Zay responded with a charming smile that he hadn't seen since a year ago with Vanessa, with whom he had break-up during summer.

Lucas took a two-person saddler for Zay and Smackle. He and Zay placed it over Barney, Zay climbed onto Barney first whilst Farkle and Lucas helped Smackle climbed onto the second sit. She soon placed her arms tightly to Zay's waist, although she was more calmed, she still seemed insecure but still better with Zay.

"It's Farkle's turn!" Riley exclaimed as she walked around her friends with Precious.

"Yup, which one do you pick buddy?" Lucas asked as he pat Farkle on his shoulder and enter the barn to see the horses

In that moment Maya shrugged a bit, she remember like it was yesterday when Lucas defended Farkle from Billy on seventh grade, how the friendship had grown into more like a brotherly-relationship. Yet she couldn't erase from her mind that somehow Farkle had betrayed him by kissing Riley, she knew neither Farkle or Riley could control their feelings but Maya kept imaging how hurt Lucas would be if he found out.

But Maya's thoughts were swiped out when Farkle came from the barn riding a well-built, even scary looking, seal brown stallion.

"Wow, Farkle." Maya laughed as she saw her friend riding such an enormous horse, she always figured Farkle wouldn't be that brave but she was clearly wrong.

"Oh my, Bucky." Zay said as he drove Barney a bit faraway from Farkle and Bucky. "Lu-Lucas, you sure to let Farkle ride Bucky?"

"Why? Is he dangerous?" Riley asked concerned.

"Well…" Lucas said while placing his arms on his hips. "When Farkle began to pet him, he was very calm and when he put on the saddle on him, he didn't made a noise."

"Wow."

"Yeah, there's definitely a connection." Farkle joke haughtily as he petted Bucky and Bucky answer with a sweet snort.

Riley giggled.

"So you're next Maya." Riley said as she gestured to the barn, Maya licked her lips and followed the path to the barn alone.

Maya observed the other horses at the barn; she had to admit that although it was pretty exciting to ride a horse for the first time, she was kind of scared. Until the moment her eyes caught a blonde mare, her eyes were light brown and she seemed calm yet it had something that intrigue Maya too.

"Her name is Spring." Lucas said from behind her as he opened a gate from cremello mare as he pulled her out with the leash. "She's kinda of young too and a little bit hard to train but I'm sure you can handle her."

Maya ignored Lucas intervention because she was doubtful of riding Spring.

"What's the name of yours?" Maya changed the subject.

"Sophia." Lucas said as he placed the saddle on her. "She's my favorite."

For some reason Maya believed she had heard the name before but she decided to ignore it since she couldn't exactly place it on her memories. Either way she was distracted by Lucas sudden decision to take out Spring for Maya.

"Hold on Huckleburry." Maya bossed Lucas who was already pulling Spring out of the barn with her leash. "I haven't said I wanted to ride her or any other."

"Maya, I know she's the one for you. Could you just trust me?" Lucas pointed out with irritation.

Maya raised her eyebrow by Lucas annoyance and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Thanks." Lucas said with the same exasperation.

Maya bit her lip, somehow after all this time although she had use making fun of Lucas like a distraction for her actual feelings she couldn't deny it was funny how she could get under her skin sometimes, it was rare to see him irritated but Maya liked it because it seemed more like himself and not like a Prince Charming that Maya actually believed it was so unlike him.

Lucas tied Sophia by the door of the barn as he placed the saddle on Spring, Maya followed him with her gaze. It wasn't that there hadn't been any tension since yesterday with so many unspoken words but Maya could feel they were slowly getting used to the other, slowly being friends first. Plus, Riley and Lucas had barely had any boyfriend-girlfriend interaction that day; they had been just friends and Maya saw how she could fit again in the group.

"Climb up." Lucas commanded, snapping Maya of whatever thought she had.

Maya, being the shortstack of pancakes that she was, was a bit cautious at first. She tried to place her foot on the stirrup to climb but it was high.

"Need help?" Lucas asked with a smirk as he placed the saddle on Sophia.

"No." Maya reply sharply. "I can handle this." – _Hopefully,_ she thought.

Maya then tried to grab the horn to climb, then she tried to place her foot on the stirrup again, then she tried pulling from candle and the horn and then the seat which was a big mistake since it made Spring move a bit and give a loud neigh that scared Maya, making her almost fall on the floor.

 _Fuck,_ she thought. She was overwhelmed and angry for her height, but too proud to ask Lucas for help and too scared of anything else than a friendly interaction with them would lead to talk about yesterday.

"Come here." Lucas finally said as he walked towards.

Lucas also believed that he should keep his relations with Maya for a while on friendship grounds. She had just admitted that she was finally back and that was something completely priceless, something Lucas had missed so much that he wasn't going to try to lose it for his feelings. It's not that he thought his feelings for Maya should be undermined but he was still confused by the fact that he was still Riley's boyfriend after everything and he had to be careful because he didn't wanted to hurt them more. Sometimes Lucas felt like he was trapped between who he was supposed to be and who he actually wanted to be.

But in that moment he didn't cared, he was so frustrated with Maya being so stubborn that he didn't doubt or thought very well how placing his strong hands on her hips would make her tremble.

"What are you doing?" Maya said, faking that she was bothered by it when she was melting inside.

But before she could hear Lucas answer he had lifter her up from the floor with his strong arms. Maya squealed a bit and move to make Lucas let go off her; she wasn't exactly pleased.

"Stop moving Shortstack." Lucas growled when Maya began to fidget.

"Put me down stupid Huckleburry!" Maya protested.

Yet Lucas managed to place her over Spring, perfectly on time before Maya kicked his face. Maya glared at him, he had this smug on his face that Maya wanted to wipe off by kicking his ass but she was distracted by a sudden move from Spring that made Maya hurried to sit properly on the saddle at grab the leash, yet she caught Lucas giggling.

"This is not over." Maya grumbled but Lucas laughed it off.

"Finally." Lucas said under his breath as he detached Sophia from the door and climbed onto his saddle. "Follow me Pancake."

And Maya did.

"Took you long enough." Zay said with Smackle still hugging him from behind tightly when Lucas and Maya came from the barn riding Sophia and Spring.

Maya was somehow expecting Riley to say something about why they were taking so long but instead she was talking with Farkle as they walked near a fence with Precious and Bucky.

"Guys! Come here!" Lucas shouted to them as he waved his hand, snapping them from their conversation.

Riley seemed so comfortable and confident with Farkle, there was a spark that Maya had never seemed before and she felt happy for her. But the anger was eating her alive, she could see how oblivious Lucas was about everything that happened around him and how Riley had cheated on her. Nonetheless guilt was eating her alive as well because Lucas had barely kissed her, almost cheating on Riley and Jordan.

Something that Maya had promised herself would never happened.

"Okay so, we're going to ride through the grounds of the farm, we have a nice open field and it's very calm. You're going to love it." Lucas continued.

"You are all clear on how to ride your horses?" Zay asked them one more time. "This isn't a game, so try to canter if you want to go fast but no galloping unless you are sure you can handle it."

"We will be paying attention though."

"Let's go." Zay announced.

He took the lead with Barney, Farkle following him along with Bucky who was a bit enthusiastic, then Riley who was giggling and looking back at Maya that was in the end riding just a little bit ahead of Lucas with Sophia. Maya could feel Lucas' eyes piercing her, from time to time while walking towards the field, but she decided to ignore it as she made Spring walk a bit faster so she was side to side with Riley.

"Don't you love this Peaches?" Riley asked Maya, her voiced laced with happiness and excitement. Maya nodded as a sincere smile appeared on her face, she loved when she saw Riley that happy, she had definitely missed her sunshine and goofball.

After a few minutes of walking they arrived to the entrance of the field, Lucas catch up to Zay so he could pull the wood of the entrance down and let them in. It took him a few seconds but he finally opened them, the friends stay near the fence waiting for Lucas for a few seconds before he climb over Sophia again. As Maya watched the open field, she couldn't agree more with Lucas' previous statement, she definitely loved this place. It was a grassy field, it had a bunch of sunflowers as well that covered little patches of the floor. Maya could see far away how the land extended in little hills and the way the sun was so bright, the sky was really blue the soft wind was blowing through out the grass really was a spectacle. Maya wanted to record every second on her mind so she could paint a picture later, it was truly something she was never used to see on New York and something she had kept on her memory from Texas, the way it was so peaceful.

"Okay guys, go ride" Zay said as he glanced at his friends with a smile.

In that second Farkle took off from the group, laughing, into the field as Bucky galloped, it was indeed a beast and going so fast. Lucas and Zay, along with Smackle followed him galloping with their respective horses and laughing.

"Ready Honey?" Maya glanced at Riley who was watching her friends from behind.

"Ready Peaches." Riley replied.

And both of them began to gallop into the field behind Zay and Lucas. It was truly an experience that Maya had never felt before, she felt so free and so connected to Spring that she felt like she was the one galloping through out the sunflowers and grass. The wind and the speed, it was an adrenaline that Maya had not experience, she was going so fast she could've swore that she had left all her fears and concerns behind. It was such a mindfulness activity; she was only focus on her breathing and the speed, hearing the breath and whinnies of Spring while feeling like she was flying along side Riley. She could see her friends laughing, Lucas who had such control of Sophie seemed like a kid again, he seemed like he was the same as Sophie as he ride along with Zay and Smackle, who had already loose up a bit and was clearly enjoying every moment; Maya could even hear Farkle screaming and laughing so loud, she could see his figure in front of her but he was truly faraway.

Soon Farkle left them behind, and after a few minutes so did Zay and Lucas, the only person riding along with Maya was Riley.

Before Maya notice Spring and Precious stopped galloping and so soon they began to walk through the field taking about anything.

"I was a bit scared, you know?" Maya said as she hold onto Spring' leash but let her walk smoothly.

"Oh Peaches!" Riley giggled. "I've had never see you afraid of anything,"

"Well, it's just that you had such little control of their actions that I don't know!" Maya said, as she gazed at the sky. "I though you might be afraid too."

"I was! But Precious is so sweet that I didn't had to be scared of anything." Riley replied as she caressed Precious shoulders and crest. "Plus Farkle gave me a few tricks on how to ride a horse since he had already research before coming here."

"He totally figured out that we were going to go horse-back riding, didn't he?" Maya laughed.

"You know him as well as I do, he totally did it." Riley replied with a smile.

But in that moment Maya knew they needed to talk about what happened yesterday with Farkle.

"I don't know him as well as you." Maya said slowly as she watched carefully Riley's actions.

Riley freeze for a second, she licked her lips and then glanced coldly at Maya.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Riles." Maya answer seriously. "We have to talk about yesterday I-"

"I thought I had ring power this." Riley cut off Maya.

"Riley, it's not right and you know it." Maya said, shaking her head as she though how Riley was reacting to this. "You need to tell Lucas."

"Why?" Riley said clearly upset with a hostile expression.

Maya scoffed as she ran a hand through her hair exasperated by Riley's attitude.

"You're being careless Riley." Maya finally snapped. "You are just kidding yourself and playing not only with Lucas' feelings but with Farkle's too." She kept her gaze on Riley, carefully gauging her reactions. " You know they both love you, even Farkle who has been with Smackle for over a year would choose _you_ over her." Riley seemed shaken by the statement.

"Maya it's-"

"Riley it's something, you can't laugh it off, you cheated on Lucas with Farkle." Maya snarled. "You are playing with two amazing people, you have no right to play with their hearts."

A tear escaped Riley's eyes and Maya's heart crumbled a bit, she didn't mean to be so harsh with her.

"I'm dealing with a lot of feelings right now Maya." Riley finally stated. "You don't need to pressure me, I know I messed up, okay?" Riley blurted between some soft whimpers.

"Riley, I didn't mean to make you feel bad but I just can't handle this secret." Maya replied. "And most importantly, I know if I was in your place you would make me do the right thing and you know that it's coming forward about what you've done."

Riley breath deeply as more tears rolled from her eyes but then she gazed seriously at Maya.

"You are not doing this because you want Lucas to yourself?"

Maya felt a pressure on her chest because a part of her wanted Lucas so badly and she indeed felt like she was pressuring Riley to say something because she felt bad that Riley was playing with his feelings.

"Riles I have a boyfriend that I love, my feelings for Lucas burned down since the beginning of High School." Maya assured Riley.

And in that moment she knew she was a hypocrite because Lucas had barely kissed her the night before and now she was giving lessons about being honest in others people relationship when she had almost been unfaithful to her boyfriend. In that moment Maya knew she had to talk to Jordan too about the almost-kiss with Lucas and she had to talk to Lucas too about clearing his feelings for her and Riley. Every single one of them had messed up, playing with each others feelings that had ended up in something more than a love triangle and it wasn't fair to any of them.

So once Maya arrived to New York she would tell Jordan about Texas, even thought she was scared as hell it would ruin their relationship. A relationship that she truly loved, she had to be honest with him like a mature person.

"I will tell them Maya, but give me time." Riley replied to Maya, as she sniffled, snapping Maya from her thoughts. "I need time to figure it out."

In that second Maya knew what Riley was trying to do. She was trying to buy herself some time, it was something that Riley was used to do, she expected that with time Maya would forget about it and then she wouldn't have to tell a single soul.

But Maya wasn't buying it this time.

"Okay Riley." Maya answer. "But if you don't tell Lucas in less than a month, then I will."


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay guys! I just finished my semester and I did really well in everything. Therefor, I am starting to write once again and especially this story that I have just neglected completely. I hope you like this chapter and I just want to thank you for sticking with me.**

 **I do not own GMW**

* * *

Maya stepped out of the cab completely zooned out as she arrived home, it had been a rough weekend and a rollercoaster of emotions that had clearly left Maya drained. She opened the door to her house, it was alone, maybe Katy had taken an extra shift but she was okay with it, she wanted to be alone for the moment.

Maya ran towards her room and simply collapsed into her bed, she really needed to rest. Although the last night on Texas had been fun and surprisingly without much tension between the friends, like before. Nonetheless, Maya couldn't stop feeling a knot on her belly because it had simply been too much for her or honestly anyone that would've gone through what she did: Riley and Farkle kissing, Lucas looking terrified when he imagined that Maya was gone, their second almost kiss on Texas, ring-powering everything.

It was too much and Maya knew, deep down, that sooner or later it would all blow on their faces.

But in this moment, she would follow Riley's plead and simply let everything flow naturally because she was too tired and confused to deal with anything like that. She decided that the moment was not appropriate to deal with her feelings and let alone the feelings of the others in the gang.

Suddenly Maya felt her phone vibrating on her pocket, she slowly and tiredly grabbed the phone and lazily looked who was calling.

It was Jordan.

Thankfully, Farkle indeed had managed to fix her phone therefor she wasn't _that_ upset. She had almost forgot that they hadn't talk for like two days and this was the longest they had been without talking ever since they got together.

"Hey" Maya breathe out uneasily.

" _Hey babe, am I interrupting something?"_ Jordan asked with that deep voice that made Maya have goosebumps.

"No, I'm just…tired from the trip." Maya answer, indeed she was tired by the long train ride but also because everything else that had been clouding her mind. "How was the concert and the camping?"

" _It was actually really cool, I'm kind of bumped that you couldn't come but we can go to another one."_ Jordan said and then Maya heard some voices behind her, she easily recognized Thor as Jordan began to laugh and Nikki was screaming as well.

Maya heard some struggle between Jordan and Thor for a second as she sighed and closed her eyes, why couldn't she talk to her boyfriend by herself.

"Hello?"

" _Maya, why didn't you come?"_ Thor's thick voice made Maya open her eyes again as she sat down on her bed.

"Hey, I had a trip to Texas with my friends." Maya answer as she heard Thor laughing.

 _"_ _With your freshman friends? I almost forgot how small you are, so how was the seventh-grade road trip, any fun?"_ Thor laughed and Maya could feel her blood boiling.

It was a usual thing for Thor to do, he usually did that kind of jokes that would make someone feel bad- Maya had punched him more than once because Thor usually passed the limit of annoying to hurtful most of the time.

"It was actually great." Maya growled. "How was the kindergarten road trip though? Since you act like a five-year-old I figured you went too."

" _Oooh, have I bothered you Mrs. Hart?"_ Thor laughed once again and Maya swore she was going to hang up.

Until she heard a struggle again.

" _Hey babe- I'm sorry, Thor is just an ass"_ Jordan's voice sound again and made Maya calm down a bit.

"Yeah, I figured." Maya grumbled as she rolled her eyes.

" _Are you sure you're okay?"_ Jordan asked once again, but this time his tone was more serious than before.

Maya wasn't okay and she didn't know if she would be anytime soon with everything that was going on but she knew that she couldn't really talk with Jordan about it.

"Yes, I'm just tired, I'll tell you everything when you come back" Maya said as she ran a hand through her hair. "When are you coming back?"

" _Well, we decided to skip school for two more days but as soon as I get to New York I'll call you."_ Jordan assured Maya.

Maya breathe out in relief, she wasn't ready to see Jordan just yet and she needed a few days to get use to that knot in her stomach and hole in her chest.

"Okay." Maya said with a small smile. "I miss you, have a good time."

" _Miss you too."_ Jordan answer and then hang up.

Maya stayed still for a few seconds, blinking slowly as she gazed at her phone, she quickly turned it off and tossed it to the other side of her bed, it fell off her bed but Maya couldn't care less. Her baby blue eyes felt heavy, Maya laid down again on her bed and she watched her roof and silence filled her mind.

Maya slowly began to close her eyes, she figured she could use the sleep and so she curled into a ball. But as soon as she closed her eyes a pair of sea-foam eyes clouded her mind and Maya couldn't help but to see Lucas once again in her mind as she began to fall in a deeper sleep.

But it was not any Lucas.

And so, Maya began to recognize where she was as she zoomed out of those sea-foam eyes. It was Lucas on the deck, gazing at her like they were alone in the world, under the moonlight of Texas, in that camp, just a few days ago. Maya's heartbeat began to rise, she could see it so clearly that it gave her goosebumps, Maya began to hold her breathe as she felt the heat of Lucas' hand on her cheek and his breathe as he come closer to her.

"Lucas" Maya talked but it simply-there wasn't any sound- her voice didn't come out and the only sound that was surrounding them was the one of the water and their heavy breathings.

Everything was in slow motion. Maya could see it all and every detail: she could see his tanned skin, some freckles near his eyes, his large lashes as he was closing his eyes and the heat irradiating from his skin.

Maya tried to move, but she couldn't move and she knew that she had to move in that second because she could feel Lucas' lips ghosting over hers like she did that night before she jumped with Lucas to the water.

She watched the sky again, she could see brushes of a dark blue painted on the sky, everything on the background was painted, she didn't know by who but she could see the brushes so clearly, like it had been painted in a canvas.

Ando so, she turned her head back into Lucas, his fingers laced with her blonde hair, their bodies almost pressed up together and Maya almost losing her breath, watching Lucas slowly, her heart beating erratically and she took a hold of Lucas' hand that was laced with her hair.

Maya knew what was going to happened.

And yet she wasn't moving and Lucas was just getting closer to her, but it got into a moment when a second felt like an eternity that she decided not to move and she simply let go and Maya in that second that she was finally going to lock lips with Lucas.

But then a knock.

The whole blue sky began to crumble and everything stayed paused, the sky was falling and Lucas was just paused and Maya simply couldn't move.

Another loud knock again.

Maya began to see a blurry Lucas- paused in that eternal second where he was about to finally kiss her and she was going to kiss him too.

Knock.

And Maya opened her eyes with a jump, the light was turned off, she was over her covers and she was freezing now. She looked around at her room and she didn't saw anything unusual, she placed her hands over her face and sighed.

She _was actually enjoying_ her dream and something just freaking woke her up.

But then, again, another knock that surely woke Maya up, she realized it came from behind her bed and so she sat down and stared at the window with curtains for a second.

Maybe it could be Farkle, he surely wanted to talk to Maya about him and Riley, yet she had accurately blown him off a number of times in the train. So maybe this was her friend once again trying to talk about everything, she looked at the clock on her desk it was 1:00 am.

Maya dragged her feet to her window and she opened her curtains up, imagining Farkle on her head but as she raised her head and watched outside the window, her heart stopped.

Maya really wished it was Farkle right now.

But it was Lucas, kneeled down on the fire stairs, his sea-foam eyes anxiously looking for Maya, his jaw was tense and Maya could simply get the vibe. Maya watched him carefully, he had his gray sweatpants and black sweatshirt and Maya knew he usually wore that black sweatshirt for sleeping.

But then her baby blue eyes went again to his sea-foam eyes and their gazes linked together for more than a second. Maya had still trouble believing that he was right there, at her window and she simply couldn't seize it yet.

"Could you maybe open up? Please?" Lucas finally whispered as he broke the silence.

He knew this was completely out of the blue and that maybe he shouldn't be doing this but he simply couldn't just forget everything that had happened in Texas. Not this time, this time he had been the one who confessed and he wouldn't let Maya just blew it off like this.

He hadn't been able to even sleep, they had arrived late that afternoon and he had been up all night wondering what Maya was thinking. That night in the deck, he knew she was confused and it hurt him, he didn't mean for that to happened. But after the hug, he was sure that it meant that she loved him too but as the other day passed and Maya quickly began to avoid him and not even being able to really _look_ at him.

He knew that yesterday, he had decided just to stay on friends ground with her and everything but the feeling of being trapped between who he was and who he was supposed to be was simply bothering him like never before. Therefor he had found himself walking towards Maya's house, at 1:00 a.m. on a cold November night.

Maya took a second or two to finally open her window, she was in a way shocked by Lucas sudden appearance, she thought that they had somehow managed to stay in the friend-ground while hoping everything resolved by itself.

She wasn't ready to handle her feelings but she couldn't keep Lucas out either.

Therefor Maya opened it slowly, she hoped her mother was at work but she was scared that she would arrive at any moment.

"What are you doing here?" She managed to whisper as Lucas jumped into her bedroom trying to be silent.

Maya felt a shrive down her spine as Lucas stood up strong in her room just in front of her, she was still in her shorts and her sweatshirt from the trip and she rubbed her hands together because of the cold.

Lucas turned around before he spoke again and closed the window as he saw that Maya was freezing and more importantly he did it to gain more time, he needed a second before he could face Maya again.

"We need to talk" Lucas breathe out and Maya remained silent, she glanced at him and she knew this was no good to her plan.

"Huckleburry, it's 1 a.m. and we have to go to school tomorrow" Maya said as she passed Lucas dragged herself back to bed.

But she also knew Lucas wouldn't simply go without a conversation about them- but she could simply try.

"I didn't think it would bother you after the many nights we've spent talking, up until 4:00 a.m." Lucas teased smoothly as he walked towards Maya's bed again and sat down at the corner of her bed.

Maya grumbled, he knew her too well to avoid this- he knew every trick to avoid him, therefor she simply sat down and sighed.

"What do you want?" Maya growled exasperated, her baby blue eyes glanced at Lucas who was silently looking at her.

Lucas felt his blood boiling.

"You are avoiding me like I'm the plague or something." Lucas growled back at her, his hands forming fists because it annoyed him so much when Maya acted like this.

"I mean you are like the plague, you can't even let me sleep, can you?" Maya mocked Lucas as she tried to avoid his gaze.

Lucas' sea-foam eyes took a dangerous glimpse, she was irritating him. Not because of the mocking, he knew she liked to mock him, but once again she was using it to avoid a confrontation between them and Lucas was simply growing restless.

"Would you stop?" Lucas growled as he stood up from the bed, his fists tight and he began to get closer to Maya.

And Maya grew afraid of what would happen if he got too close to her.

"Look Ranger Rick, I don't know what you came here to talk about but I'm not in the mood to talk about anything today." Maya snarled at him as she tried to avoid his gaze and tried to move a bit closer to the wall so she could have more space from him.

But Lucas wasn't going to let this happen again.

"Stop playing stupid." Lucas hissed.

Maya swore she began seeing red, her brows bumped together in a scowl and a scoff escaped her mouth.

"Excuse me?"

 _At least that got her attention_ , Lucas thought and a smirk was drawn on his face.

"You are just going to forget or avoid about what happened that night at the lake?"

Maya remained silent for a second or two, she was unsure of what to say to that because she had actually just dreamed about it. But she couldn't be so careless, she just simply couldn't deal with it at the moment.

Maya rolled her eyes and sighed, completely unsure if she should say something or dismiss Lucas like she always did. She grabbed her legs and rubbed it as her mind rambled, she should be honest but if she was she would hurt the people she loved the most in the world.

"Look, Huckleburry…" Maya began with an apologetic tone but Lucas knew what was going to happen- she would push him away once again, like she always did.

And in that second Lucas snapped.

"I fucking told you that _I love you Maya."_

His breathe uneasy as he gazed down at her- Maya on the other hand looked terrified, she knew it and she knew she had to bite her tongue not to say it back because it simply wasn't the right thing to do. Lucas saw that, the way she dropped her gaze to the ground, unable to see him and it just made him burn with rage.

But Lucas lost it.

And in one swift motion Lucas climbed into Maya's bed and grabbed her face with one hand, her hair tangled with his hand and he pulled her closer to him. Maya could've sworn that she was completely breathless.

Lucas was completely mesmerized by Maya- during the day her eyes always seem to be such an intense baby blue color but with this shade they seemed blue and grey at the same time, he could slowly see some freckles under her eyes that she always hid with make-up now but Lucas thought they were beautiful and her lips looking so kissable for him that it made his mouth go dry. Lucas could hear his heart pounding so hard that it made him a bit restless and nervous, but the fire in his chest and the desire to do what he really wanted to do were bigger.

Maya, on the other hand, felt beyond dizzy and she was sure that she wasn't breathing and the way Lucas' sea-foam eyes that drove her insane were looking at her, she knew it was love and she couldn't avoid it anymore, she could notice his sandy blonde hair that she loved because it reminded her of the first time she looked at him on the subway. She felt gain that rush and that helplessness she felt in Texas. She could notice his strong shoulders, his other arm creeping behind her back pulling her body closer to him, feeling the heat of his body- his breathing and Maya knew she was way gone.

Both of them began to lean in, careless of anything else, the tension that had built up once again was crumbled into just a moment. They both wanted it so bad because it felt so right for them to finally do it- to kiss the person they had been having feelings, such strong feelings for a long time and they simply knew it was right. Suddenly, Maya was gone and so she grabbed his sweatshirt and began to pull him closer to her and Lucas knew this was it, she wanted it too and so he began to close the space between their lips, ghosting over hers and closing his eyes for a second. Maya saw this and closed her eyes as well, she could feel it- it was finally going to happened and as both of them, foreheads pressed together and lips almost locked in a kiss.

There was a loud sound- a door closing.

" _Maya, are you home?"_ Katy's musically voice sounded in the hallway.

Maya and Lucas then gazed at the other and both of them know this won't look good-Maya in tight shorts, Lucas over her, in her bed and barely kissing, legs spread- it simply didn't look good.

" _Fuck"_ Maya and Lucas cursed at the same time as they saw each other.

Maya literally pushed Lucas away with one hand as she ran to her door to try to put the lock on it. Maybe this would buy them some time, she then gazed back and the scene was a bit funny and a smile drew on her face: Lucas in her room, completely disordered and also with a bit of exasperation and disillusion on his eyes, his cheek quite blushed and just blinking trying to make sure this was really happening. And so, she began to giggle a bit- Lucas in the other hand was utterly shocked by Maya's reaction, the scene was pretty funny: Maya in her shorts, completely blushed as she began to giggle even making her bend down, a hand on her mouth as she laughed against her door- it was impossible for Lucas to

But then, Maya heard steps getting closer to her room and her stomach sink.

"Okay, you got to go right now." Maya whispered as she placed her hands in his chest and began to push him towards the window. "You really need to go, if my mother see's you here she's going to kill me."

Lucas began to go willingly because he was sure that Maya couldn't push him that hard, he smiled but then he just remembered that they hadn't talked about anything just yet.

"But Maya- "Lucas protested as Maya began to open her window and the continue to push him.

"What Huckleburry?" Maya snarled as she began to push him once again for Lucas to get out of the window. "You really need to go Ranger Rick."

" _Maya?"_ The voice of Katy coming just outside Maya's door.

Their gazes linked with fear.

"NOW" Maya growled and Lucas began to climb out the window.

Lucas managed to stand in the stairs but he quickly turned around and with one hand stopped Maya from closing the window in a split second.

"Maya wait." Lucas managed to get out as he struggled to keep the window open.

"Go away Huckleburry" Maya snarled as she tried to push Lucas' hand away from the window.

" _Maya? Are you there?"_ Katy said and the doorknob began to move. " _Why is your door closed?"_

"Maya, tomorrow we are going to talk about everything- promise me." Lucas grumbled.

Maya gazed at Lucas for a few seconds, doubtful because she knew that if they got together like this again they might end up in the same position, she gazed back at the door.

" _Maya"_ Katy and Lucas said at the same time.

Maya needed to make a choice in that second- during that whole second there was a flash to every moment with Lucas and Riley and Jordan. Lucas felt that second like an eternity, would she reject him again? Or what else

"Okay, fine- tomorrow at the same time." Maya finally spilled out and Lucas smile so bright and he let go of the window.

Maya closed the window with strength and stared at Lucas with that bright smile, then he began to descend the fire stairs and Maya felt her heart beating fast again.

Maya knew what this meant- no more running, they needed to talk and they were going to- she couldn't hide or avoid her feelings for Lucas anymore.


End file.
